OblivionX
by DogWizard
Summary: A story of the fate of one band, and the sonnet of two band members. -Collab-LuxDem-
1. Prelude

_**OblivionX**_

**-1-**

**Prelude**

Dulor Leblanc sipped his cheap cafe coffee at his cheap cafe table and wished he wasn't in the music industry.

His second guitarist, Axel, refused to quit his drug obsession: finding another guitarist to match Roxas as well as he did would be near impossible, if it came to that. Their bassist had recently come out with his boyfriend, Yazoo, and the faggotry, as much as he was ok with it, put off Zexion's copious fangirls. It's hard to swoon romantically to the music of a gay man.

Unless you're gay yourself, Dulor mused.

Of the entire band only Xaldin, the drummer, and Roxas; Axel's best friend, founder of the band, and second guitarist were the only ones who didn't have problems he had to deal with.

And now, this.

Dulor ordered another coffee, then changed his mind and went for tea.

"Serious, is it?" Relena, the waitress, said cryptically. It was the closest she ever got to nice to her customers, so Dulor took it at face value.

"Our vocalist-" He took a giant gulp of tea, ignoring the heat.

"Marluxia?"

Dripping with sarcasm, he said, "Nooo, _Zexion_. Wouldn't they have a hernia? Yes, Marly. He left the band."

"HE WHAT?!" There was a crash, and Dulor found himself glad the place was too cheap to actually employ anything breakable for cups and trays.

"Well I'm sure you'll hear about it soon enough, there was at least one reporter there when it happened."

"Well what the hell happened?!"

"I don't _know_. He was just screaming something about Axel, and he was missing half of his hair so I'm pretty sure we can assume-"

"But what are you going to do for a new vocalist?"

Dulor sighed heavily.

"That, my dear, is the problem."

The future of his band, _OblivionX, _looked very dark indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Rockstar

_**OblivionX**_

**-2-**

**Rockstar**

It was obnoxiously warm and cheery, if dark, outside the cafe. Dulor pulled up his hood and slid on his sunglasses (everyone in The Bizz wore them) just to be contrary. He turned and walked slowly back toward his hotel, looking forward only to Axel raving drunkenly, Roxas screaming at him to stop whatever insanity he was attempting, and Xaldin shutting himself in his room so often that then only saw him at mealtimes, on the bus, and at shows anymore. After the lights finally went out he could then look forward to muffled sounds from Zexion's room as he had fun with his lead groupie, Yazoo. At least he didn't have to deal with Marluxia demanding baths of strange substances 'good for the skin' to his room at one in the morning anymore.

Dulor swerved on his feet like a drunk man to avoid being run over by a fast taxi which honked at him. It occurred to the manager then that sunglasses weren't really practical at night. He might actually get run over, thus ending all of his problems. Chuckling at this relieving prospect, he nearly missed the biggest event of his life as he walked past it.

But he heard it anyways.

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock"

The entire street was empty because of it- they were all inside the club to his left, drawn inside by the soft melody and sweet tenor voice that sent his mind into brief shock and his feet immediately making another seemingly drunken turn towards the door. He stepped inside, looked up, and found his new vocalist waiting for him.

"It's a matter of time before we all run out...

When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth"

He looked like a rockstar, alright. Punk clothes, bright colored eye makeup, and spray color in his hair. He was leaning on the microphone stand, balancing precariously over the edge of the stage. His eyes were bright as he stared into the crowd at no one in particular.

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!"

He snapped his fingers as he ended the song, flicking a loose strand of hair behind his ear before turning to walk backstage without another word.

He had to sit down. He did so. He had to talk to that boy, no matter how young he appeared. He couldn't think enough to move. People were chattering excitedly around him, suddenly remembering prior engagements and rushing out the building or staying to exclaim about the boy with everyone else. It was then that he learned the kid's name.

"Did you see-"

"Medy is _soo_ talented!"

"That kid'll be famous one day."

"I heard he doesn't have a mother, poor kid-"

"Medy can sing anything to sleep-"

"He's a prodigy-"

"Yeah, like Jesus that kid-"

"I wonder when he's coming back on?"

The manager flapped out of the back room, shooing people back from the stage.

"Get back, get back, no one's allowed back here. He's not coming on again tonight, he's been on for hours for god's sake. He's not a rockstar!"

"Not yet."

Dulor stood up, making most of the room's eyes turn toward him as he approached the manager.

"_No_, you can't see him either. I'm sorry, you'll have to come back tom-"

"I'm afraid I'd like to see him right now, please."

"I am the _manager_, sir-"

"So am I. Of _OblivionX_. Dulor Leblanc." He held out his hand to shake formally.

Everyone in the club stared.

"Preferably now, before I am mobbed."

And as he heard the whispers of _OblivionX_ and Marluxia erupt behind him, and people crowd after him, he followed the manager through the door and to the backstage.

Medy was in the dressing room backstage, wiping off his stage makeup. He was barefoot; the boots he had been wearing previously had been the first thing off. They now lay in a pile next to the wall. Damn those boots. They looked GREAT, but they absolutely killed after wearing them for more than an hour.

Hearing the door open startled him so much he fell off the little wooden bench he had been sitting on and smacked his forehead on the mirror that took up one wall. He jumped back to his feet, rubbing his forehead as stars danced in front of his eyes.

The manager stuck his head in, looking flustered. "Medy. There's someone here to see you. He's waiting for a minute, but impatient. Get something nice on, ok? I know I said I'd never let you go after what you do for the business in this place, but... You know how you always wanted to meet _OblivionX_?" The manager grinned- he was a nice man, and very fond of his lead entertainment.

"O-_OblivionX_!?" Medy shouted, dropping the towel he'd been using to remove his makeup. "What're you talking about? They can't be /here/!?"

The manager took in the state of his bare feet and half-off makeup pointedly, then said mystically, "No, but someone _else_ you adore is. Try to wear something other than the ducky shirt, please. Although I'm sure he already saw it on stage. You have two minutes." He withdrew his head and waited.

Medy spent these two minutes wiping off the rest of his makeup. His heart was pounding in his chest and he swore he could hear a clock ticking. He pulled another shirt from the rack of clothing he kept there for shows and pulled it on on top of the other one, then glanced at the boots. No way in hell was he putting /those/ back on. He dubbed himself presentable and flung the door open, using all of his focus to keep from running down the hall.

Dulor looked up from pacing as the door opened, and was confronted with an image of Medy without makeup or shoes. He chose to look as though he was considering the strangeness of this while he really thought about how he was going to phrase his first words. Medy looked just as good without his makeup, or the killer (probably literally, judging by Marluxia's former wardrobe and the complaints that followed) boots that he'd worn on stage. He looked extremely nervous, and jumpy, and slightly confused before he recognized who he was talking to. Then it dawned on his face, and Dulor abruptly smiled.

"You sing pretty well, Medy. Do you really not have a mother?"

"I- I- Th-thank you, I-" Medy flushed pink, biting his tongue to calm himself down. A little too hard, he tasted blood. "I- Well, of course I have a mother, I mean... She's dead, but, yeah... Uh..." The manager of _OblivionX_ was standing right in front of him.

He knew his name. Was talking to him. Was complimenting his singing. What was all this about?

Dulor somehow managed to examine his nails idly, mentioning, "I'm assuming you've heard of Marluxia by now, if you know who I am. I mean-" He laughed a little. "- the manger isn't usually that well known. You do know who I am, right?"

"Well of course I know who /you/ are. You're Dulor Leblanc." He could feel himself shaking. He felt like he was going to fall over at any minute. He just might. "I'm sorry about Marluxia, by the way."

Dulor gave a gay wave in subtle mockery of his ex-vocalist. "It's fine. He was a jackass in person anyways." The manager considered going a step closer, but took in the state of Medy's nerves and decided not to. The boy was shaking.

"The point is, now I need a new singer. How old are you, Medy?"

"Y-y-you're asking ME?" He nearly fainted. He barely managed to gather himself enough to answer the man's question. "S-s-s-seventeen."

Dulor chuckled, hoping to put Medy at ease. "And are you free to leave your job here at any time? Would your father object to you not being at home as much? Are you still in school?" He wished faintly that he hadn't asked so many questions, but they needed to be answered if he was going to accomplish this at all.

"I-I'd have to t-talk to the m-manager, but h-hes a nice guy... And my dad won't give a damn, he disowned me. I've been living in my own apartment for almost a year, now. Working two jobs to do it, so I had to drop out of high school..."

Dulor smoothly interrupted him, not needing to hear it all now, just satisfied that his plan was working. "I already asked him. He said he hoped you had a good time and would visit, as he is going to miss you. He also asks if you can bring the band over sometime to play. Do you have your stuff or can I call a cab?"

"I- I- Where are we going?"

Dulor hesitated, not wanting to freak the kid out. He told Medy anyways. "... To my hotel, or course. To meet the rest of the band. I'm hiring you as our lead singer."

"To- To- I-" It was too much to process. His brain blanked out and he fell over right into Dulor.

"Oh dear..." That was what Dulor started to say, until Medy was in his arms. He was almost surprised, but not quite. Still, it was a little... strange. The kid was so light, thin, as though he didn't eat much (which he probably didn't) and... soft. Gods, Zexion was rubbing off on him. Dulor twitched ironically and dragged Medy over to a nearby bench, where he lay the boy before going to speak with the manager.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Sushi

_**OblivionX**_

**-3-**

**Sushi**

Medy rubbed an eye with one hand before forcing them open. He didn't remember going to sleep. He sat straight up, immediately awake. He didn't recognize anything around him, and he couldn't remember where he had been before this. The first fear that rung in his mind was date rape, but he didn't remember any dates either. Panic. He jumped to his feet.

The room he was in was empty of other persons, and all his meager worldly possessions leaned against the wall next to a balcony overlooking the busy city. It looked like a hotel room, subtly nailed-down lamps and Persian rugs and all. It looked very expensive. Everything was silent, for a clock on his end table said it was six in the morning, but there was the slight sound of soft footsteps outside his door. They paused next to it, and then continued on calmly.

Medy ran for the door, pressing his ear against it. Footsteps. He cautiously cracked the door open, peering out through a crack barely an inch wide.

Zexion was staring at him.

Medy slammed the door shut.

Outside in the hall, Zexion cracked a rare smile and, satisfied, went to go find Yazoo.

Heart pounding in his chest, Medy cracked open the door again. There was no one there. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall. For the first time it registered that the dream he had been having might not have been a dream. He silently walked down the carpeted hallway, still bare-foot. It was as if he were in a trance, nothing seeming quite real. He came to a room that wasn't separated by a door. Medy pinched his arm, the sure-fire way to tell if you're dreaming. It hurt.

Axel was asleep on the couch, stretched out and snoring. Roxas slouched on the couch at his feet, also asleep. A maid was cleaning up various rubbish around them, but looked up when he entered and hurried out. The room itself was round, surrounded by windows on all sides except the ones he'd entered from and one that he assumed was the kitchen, and the rest of the walls showed him that he was very, very high up. There was a depression in the middle of the room that led to the expensive plush couches and the guitarists, also containing a wide screen TV with various game stations scattered about in different states of use. Axel snored on softly, and no one else was in the room. Zexion had disappeared.

Medy was almost ready to disregard the pinch test and believe he was dreaming anyway. He dragged his feet along the carpet as he walked like a ghost toward the couch. He stood above Axel, just staring. Slowly, he reached out a hand and poked his shoulder.

Axel moaned in his sleep and rolled over, cuddling his couch-pillow. "Nooo, 'Lor... Few more minutes.. hard night..." The guitarist yawned, stretched, and despite his mumblings, opened his eyes. He blinked and stared sleepily at Medy.

Medy stared back, speechless.

Axel wavered between falling back asleep and waking up more. In the end he settled for halfway. "Hey baby... who the fuck are you?" He yawned widely again, and then flinched and put a hand to his head.

"M-Medy... Medy Nocturne... You're the guitarist for _OblivionX_." Stare.

"Ya got that right, kid... No sex today, please... Axel's kinda tired." With that said guitarist rolled over on his stomach and fell back asleep.

Medy found a free couch and sat down, mind still in a daze. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the clock. 6:34. There was no way he was getting any more sleep.

"Are you Medy?"

Roxas had woken and was watching him with clear eyes.

Medy glanced at him and nodded. "Y-yeah..."

The guitarist looked at him for a moment more, and said, "Are you gonna be a jackass like Marly was? Dulor's been going on about you since he carried you into Mar's room, and I'd really hate to have to punch some sense into him if you were."

"I don't think so..." He shrugged.

"Good. So sing for me."

"I- Well- What do you want me to sing?"

Roxas shrugged. "One of our songs. Try Xaldin's favorite- Maybe it'll actually get him to come out of his room."

"Okay..." Medy put his mind on shuffle mode and pulled out a song at random. Licking his lips and taking a deep breath, he started on the first few lines of The Dresden Doll's 'Coin-Operated Boy.'

Roxas kept a straight face for a moment, and then started giggling. He burst out laughing by the time Medy got to a quiet part and was humming the notes, and said, "That's not his favorite! XDD"

Medy shrugged. "I just felt like singing that one."

Roxas looked at him for a moment again, and then smiled shyly. "I'm not so bad, see? Dulor was right, you are a good singer. Better than Marlu. You're ok by me." The small guitarist held out his hand.

Medy took Roxas' hand, his own still shaking faintly. "Thanks." He smiled.

Roxas shook his hand formally and then sat back against the couch, fully awake, unlike his companion who twitched and had to be pushed away. "So have you anagrammed your name yet?"

"Have I what?"

"Anagrammed your name." Roxas picked up an abandoned bottle of pop, sipped it, grimaced, and put it back down. "What, you don't these were our real names, do you?"

"Well, I... They're not?"

"Nope." Roxas got up and hunted around for another bottle. "My legal name was Asor before they changed it. Anagrammed of my twin brother, Sora. That's what gave me the idea of the band names. Dulor'll arrange to have your name changed too, once you pick one. Most of the fans have, the ones who picked up on it." Roxas straightened, shook his head, and headed toward the kitchen. He paused to see if Medy was coming, glancing over at Axel to make sure he was still asleep.

Medy stood up calmly and followed him. Talking to Roxas had been somewhat therapeutic, lulling his heart rate back to a normal pace. "That's a great idea, now that I think about it..."

"What? Anagramming our names or getting some breakfast? Dulor said you should be fed whether you like it or not, and Zexion should be on a cooking spree by now. Xaldin used to cook for us, but at least Zexion can too... even if it's a bit... weird." Roxas opened the kitchen door and stepped inside.

"Both." Medy shrugged. "But I'm a little confused... So I just throw in an x and move the letters around?"

Roxas nodded, holding the door open. "Yep. That's about it."

Zexion was standing at he counter quietly, chopping something slimy into squares.

Medy immediately lost his appetite.

Without looking up to see who it was, Zexion said softly, "It's just sushi. Don't freak out."

"...For breakfast?"

Roxas plopped down gracelessly on a stool and then got up again to look in the fridge for a can of Full Throttle. Zexion turned so that his visible eye shot Demyx a glare. "Yes, for breakfast. Sit down."

"Sushi's not exactly filling, you know..." He shrugged and sat down anyway.

"Not fainting with terror anymore, then?"

Roxas sat down next to Medy and popped open his can. He sipped it and sighed as though it was a first cup of coffee.

"He had a chat with Soothing Roxas Mode. I got him to stop freaking out."

"I see."

"Can't I just have some cheerios...?"

"Regardless of his offstage personality, his cooking isn't really that bad. You should try some."

"I'm not really hungry..."

"And_ I _already said that you're going to be fed better than you usually are." Dulor swept into the kitchen, causing both band members to look up as he pulled Axel, whom he was hauling along by the arm, into a booth and made sure he was sitting up. Axel growled, swatting his manager away, but Dulor would have none of it and put a finished plate of sushi in front of him. As soon as the guitarist was staring with defeat at his plate, Dulor turned around. "Sorry I'm late- was sorting the situation out with the record company. Unless you need the presence of a lawyer, you can sign on as soon as everyone agrees, Medy. _After you eat_. It doesn't have to be sushi." The manager stood beside him, behind Roxas' seat, now.

Axel added, "I don't blame the kid, your cooking is _shit_, Zexion. You know I hate sushi..." He ducked quickly as a piece of slimy octopus flew directly at his face.

"Its not that I don't like sushi, I just... Can I please just have some cheerios?" He shot Dulor a pleading look.

"Now now boys, it's only seven. Don't start fighting already. Cheerios are fine." Distractedly, he headed over to Axel, who was trying to get up and at his fellow musician despite his hangover.

Roxas smiled. "I'll show you were they are." He got up.

Medy followed Roxas cheerily. He seemed to be the only sane one in the whole band. "Thanks."

"So have we shattered all your dreams yet?" Said Roxas, observing Axel trying to get past Dulor at Zexion, who was taunting him haughtily from behind their manager, while Medy looked at the vast selection of cereal.

Medy considered for a moment, then smiled. "Naw. You're making my wildest dreams come true."

Roxas raised an eyebrow in amusement. "This is your wildest dream?" Dulor had now slipped, allowing Axel to push them both into Zexion, who didn't move fast enough, and was now part of a cursing tangled pile of limbs.

"I've always wanted a family."

Roxas' smile faded, and his face grew thoughtfully. "... Oh. Well I guess you got it. Oh, crap-" Roxas started forward as an enraged shriek rose from the pile. Axel had gotten a hold on Zexion's hair. Before he could get entangled trying to help, however, a larger, darker body imposed itself and began forcibly pulling people apart. He punched Axel in the stomach, causing the guitarist to double over, gasping, and simply picked Zexion up and slung him over his shoulder, still hissing. Dulor stood up calmly, smoothing his beard. Stepping over the prone Axel, he patted the drummer on the shoulder. "Thank you, Xaldin."

The drummer rumbled, "No problem," putting the newly calm and limp Zexion back on his feet and leaving an unnecessary restraining hand on his shoulder.

Medy giggled. "Looks like a family to me... Morning everyone!"

Axel flailed around with an arm to catch hold of the counter and pull himself up, cursing, Xaldin just blinked at Medy cluelessly, Zexion gave him a dead, irritated look, and Roxas smiled with amusement. Then Axel said venomously, "Why Zexion, is that _your_ stray groupie?"

Dulor busied himself getting his own plate of sushi, and said before Zexion could fix Axel with another cold glare said, "Actually Axel, Xaldin, Zexion, this would be our new vocalist, Medy." Axel blinked, and then turned and stared. He opened his mouth to say something hung-over and scathing.

"Hi." Medy said innocently, tilting his head to the side. "Was your name Lea before they anagrammed it? That's a girl's name."

Slightly caught off guard, instead of beating Medy's ass, he replied, "No... it was Lae."

Zexion smirked.

"Oh. Okay." Medy said, dropping the subject. "Anyone mind if I make pancakes? I think I want pancakes."

Roxas was looking amused and slightly worried about Axel's reaction, Zexion looked annoyed, and Xaldin just nodded. Before Axel could object, Dulor said quickly, "Yes, that would be fine Medy. Sit down and eat, everyone- No, Xaldin." He caught the hood of the drummer's hoodie before Xaldin could flee back to his room. "You need to eat too. We have practice today and Medy is going to practice with us. _All of us_"

Medy hummed quietly as he grabbed ingredients.

In an unusual-seeming but actually quite regular show of brotherhood, the band converged at one booth briefly to converse without Dulor, who leaned against a counter watching Medy. Xaldin kept shaking his head, Roxas spoke hotly in response, and Axel looked annoyed and suspicious, protesting. Zexion stood and listened expressionlessly, occasionally quipping a word or two, and listening intently to Roxas speak. Xaldin, after a few minutes, looked resigned, Axel placated, and Zexion expressionless like usual. By the time Medy was done, Roxas stood up to his meager hight and announced with dissatisfaction, "We've decided to wait and see how he does at practice." He shot Dulor a challenging look. The manager grinned and, having already heard Medy sing, said, "Very well."

Medy tossed his pancakes on a plate and drowned them in syrup. He leaned against the counter, standing as he ate them. He kept shooting glances at the group, an edge of nervousness returning. He finished his breakfast and laid his dishes in the sink.

Sensing the new vocalist's terror on the verge of returning, Dulor moved to stand next to him. Then, having a better idea, he nodded toward the table. "Why don't you join them? You've stalked _OblivionX_ for so long, don't you have questions?" Roxas kicked Axel under the table and nodded encouragingly. Xaldin, pretending oblivion, said, "When are we having practice?"

"You've got time." Said Dulor vaguely, starting toward the door. "Play nice." He said before disappearing.

Medy shook his head profusely, then, catching Roxas' glance, resigned himself. He walked cautiously over to the table, almost expecting one of them to jump up and bite him, then sat down next to Roxas. He fidgeted nervously.

And then Axel ruined the moment by saying, "What's your name again, kid?"

"Medy, Medy Nocturne. I think we've been through this before."

Axel opened his mouth to continue mocking Medy, but Zexion held up a 'wait' hand. They waited for Medy to say something else.

Medy stared at them.

After a moment, Zexion smiled.

"I approve. He doesn't ask the usual stupid questions." The bassist started nibbling on his sushi and didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation.

"Sooooo... Everyone here like skittles?"

Axel nearly fell off his seat laughing.

"Medy, so... Where did you live? Who were your parents? Do you have any siblings? That's what you're supposed to ask, dummy. Come on, if you won't ask any questions, we will." Roxas looked around at Xaldin, silent, Zexion, oblivious, and Axel, laughing, and then admitted, "... Well, I will."

"Those are dumb questions. I like skittles." He pulled a package from his pocket. "I'm willing to share."

Axel refused to admit he liked Medy, but he did hold out his hand for skittles. Zexion all but jumped Medy for them, and Xaldin accepted some dubiously. Roxas just reached for his, saying, "He's going to be sooo much better company than Marluxia-" when Dulor swept through the door again. He just said, "Get your stuff."

Medy jumped to his feet. "'Kidokie, I'm ready."

"Full dress rehearsal," the manager added.

Axel groaned. Zexion gave Dulor an irritated look, which meant it went completely unnoticed as it was his usual expression. Roxas winced. "What is he going to wear?" He nodded to Medy. "Certainly not Mar's old stuff." Xaldin snorted with amusement.

The manager waggled his eyebrows. "He has his own stuff."

Dulor paused on his way out the door.

"Don't wear the boots, Medy dear. You'll die."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Nocturne

_**OblivionX**_

**-4-**

**Nocturne**

There was a door in front of him. It was rimmed with silver, made of redwood. The doorknob was gold. All in all, there was nothing extraordinary about the door. It mocked him, sitting there silently in front of him. Behind that door was the ultimate test, the turning point in his life. Behind that door were people judging him, testing him. The door was nothing but a slab of wood, but it symbolized everything he'd done in his life up to this point. He had to break that door down.

Or, you know, just open it.

Medy took a deep breath, tugging nervously at the bottom of his striped arm warmers. There was the door, right there, it wasn't going anywhere. He reached out a hand and turned the knob, slowly pulling it open.

He'd taken longer than he should have getting ready. He now wore his favorite outfit. The pants were black, covered with straps and spiral designs in a metallic silver. Chains looped from strap to strap like tinsel. His shirt was black as well, sleeveless with a turtleneck. On the front was embellished a shining silver dragon, mid-roar. On his feet, clashing with the whole effect, were plain flip-flops. His feet were still sore from yesterday, and Dulor was right- there was no way he was putting those boots back on.

Medy peeked out onto the stage, wincing at the lights. Nostalgia for his eighth grade school play. Medy closed his eyes and shook his head, opening them again slowly to adjust them to the blaring lights. He forced a laugh and a smile, stepping out from stage-right to meet the group center-stage. He immediately calmed down, the stress of preparing considerably less than the stress of actually doing.

On secret orders from Roxas, who was dubbed the most sane in the group and thus the unofficial leader (and official founder), no one looked up when Medy entered. Neither did they stare at him, mock him, or otherwise judge his every footstep. Not openly, at least. There were several old people in suits in the front row (the record company) and some set workers and camera men, and a few reporters who were soon chased out of the immediate area of the stage by several large bodyguards.

OblivionX was indeed in full costume. Axel's makeup blared defiantly, his hair stood in fiery spikes, and he wore his stage cloths. He lounged against the wall, tuning his guitar in a red and black long coat, wearing sinful black pants that were cut like shorts and connected to the bottom legs with red chains. He wasn't wearing a shirt under the coat. Kohl expertly rimmed his eyes, giving him a catlike look. Eight rings, made of red or black dyed metal, shone on the fingers that held his guitar.

Zexion openly did nothing, his guitar tuned on the floor before him, watching Medy from the corner of his eyes. He wore a simple black long-sleeved short shirt that showed a good portion of his stomach, and low, baggy, frayed black pants. His light-colored eyelashes stood out against the gray-silver eyeshadow on his pale skin. Some reporters slipped past the bodyguards for a minute and took pictures of him, and he spared a moment to flash them a gorgeous smile and a wave, showing off his black fingerless gloves and silver-painted nails casually.

The other guitarist was helping Xaldin set up, his guitar also tuned next to Zexion's. He wore no makeup, (because he looked adorable that way and people told him so), a dark red sleeveless t-shirt to match Axel, and some tattered and purposely ripped gray shorts. Gray armbands with the band's symbol on them adorned his wrists. He wore bright red sneakers to clash on purpose, softening the affect with broad black shoe laces.

Xaldin appeared to like his outfit least of all. He sported tight black leather pants and a black tank top over a blue mesh long sleeved shirt. A blue belt hanging loose around his waste completed this setup.

Dulor Leblanc, on the other hand, had it easy. He lounged against the stage in a sleek gray suit, appearing nonchalant, waiting for Demyx to walk up to the microphone.

Medy had no idea how many seats were filled in the stadium ahead of him. The lights were blinding, creating a fourth wall between the band and the world beyond. He could just make out the black silhouettes of people in the front row, but beyond that... Nothing. Perhaps that was for the best.

He glanced at the members of OblivionX, studying them as he was sure they were studying him. He looked first at Roxas and Axel, then at Zexion and Xaldin in turn. Last he eyed Dulor. Cocky bastard. /He/ didn't have to get up on stage.

He stepped to the microphone, each footfall echoing eerily off a floor that was made for projecting even the slightest noise. If he made it, if they accepted him... Then this would be his life. Stages like this, lights and speakers and the band.

Medy wrapped his fingers around the microphone, lifting it out of the stand. His eyes closed, mind drifted to a far-off place, an abandoned beach at dawn. Stars dotted the sky, the sun barely peeking over the horizon in a splash of crimson glory. The sound of waves blanketing the sand and the wind dancing across the water's surface.

This was it.

The lights flicked out, leaving them in darkness, and three spotlights suddenly swung to Medy, lighting him dramatically. Dulor stared expressionlessly, now having taken a seat in front of his new singer, admiring how Medy didn't even flinch, but stood with his eyes closed in front of the microphone stand, waiting for the song to start. Only the rest of the band seemed to notice the lights, Medy was oblivious. Axel struck a ready pose, unseen from the rest of the stadium, and everyone else followed, watching Medy.

The music began.

None of the members played yet, and still the vocalist seemed calm and ready. And then, as Xaldin raised his drumsticks to start the beat, the Nocturne opened his eyes and started to sing.

_"Should we yet document audacity, your last allegations we write._

_With yet another man-made miracle, this borders on the spiritual. _

_It's time we came to fight."_

The light danced in his eyes, and for a second he feared he'd fall off the stage. He'd have to chance it; standing completely still while singing generally looked horrible.

_"And should be open our eyes then we'd know. That the lines we once drew in the sand turned to stone._

_If we ever held back what we write… Then our message is clear, my dear: this all ends tonight."_

He stared out into what he presumed were the faces of people in the first row, feigning eye contact with each one. He silently counted along to Xaldin's beats, and then smiled like a dragon as he broke into the chorus.

_"Alice, Alice… _

_The queen is raging. The Cheshire cat with his smile fading._

_A pawn. Eight Squares. Now her majesty. _

_We're curious to know which hole you followed the white rabbit down."_

Medy sounded slightly nervous as he started into the first lyrics, which was only understandable as it was his first time. But he knew all the words, and hit all the notes perfectly, with the correct pitch and tone... His voice, Dulor noted, was very different from Marluxia's. Marluxia tended to sing deep and seductive, with a hint of anger, which endeared him to most of his fans.

Medy's voice was higher, a tenor, but it was _beautiful._ As soon as he smiled, and launched into the chorus, it sung out powerfully and enrapturing as the first time he'd heard it, where it had drawn people in off the streets to come and listen. He sung fully, leaning into the lyrics and making eye contact with the entire stadium, it seemed.

OblivionX played on behind him, some of them a little surprised at first, and then getting into it, playing their hardest as if to say,_ 'See? We're prodigies too.'_

With every motion of his free hand, every expression on his face, the lyrics flowed and twisted their way into pictures. Pure emotion flowing from the sound of his voice, weaving a story in and out of the threads of the music.

_"Yes, we are- We're losing some friends and we're changing the scenery. Truth, we find. Always colorful, cutting the cold._

_Oh, yes, we lied. We knew you were destined for underachieving. And so, tonight Means goodbye as the story is told."_

As the instrumental rolled, Medy moved forward and sat on the edge of the stage, eyes closed. He jumped to his feet suddenly for another run through the chorus. A solemn expression came to his face as he sung the last line of the song, music fading out behind him.

_"So... Should we yet document audacity, your last allegations we write, oh... We write."_

Axel and Roxas sung the backup harshly, Zexion strumming the base as he wove back and forth, sunk into the oblivion the band was named for. The chorus rang out, Dulor leaned forward on the edge of his seat, listening as Medy and the OblivionX, finally completed, played out the last words with drama and emotion.

In shock and awe, the sound man forgot to start playing the next song.

Silence fell.

And then, the official old people in the front row began to clap, talking excitedly to each other, and the reporters began to report, and the guards began to surround the stage and Medy as though he were now suddenly worth guarding properly, and Axel and Roxas tackled Medy from behind, yelling, "We accept!"

Dulor only smiled, and got up to talk to the record company for the last word.

Medy giggled. "Thanks guys, thanks. Not meaning to be ungrateful, but... You're crushing me."

As Axel, laughing, was hauled off of Medy by Roxas, a black and white blur shot upstage, effortlessly past the guards, and tackled Zexion as the bassist put his guitar down.

Yazoo somehow landed without harming Zexion, kissing him enthusiastically and saying, "You were great!" over and over again, pausing only to ask if he could come back with them so he could meet the new singer.

"Of course," said Zexion.

Xaldin walked slowly over to Medy, looking completely comfortable in his sparse clothing, and watched the singer as he got up. Then he quietly clapped Medy on the shoulder and said, "Good job."

Medy smiled. "Thank you, thank you... It was nothing, really. Just singing..."

"Just singing for you seems to be poetry for the rest of the world. We all played better because of you." Zexion was next to them, Yazoo standing over his shoulder as if he was made to be there, watching Medy. At closer glance, the taller man was revealed in greater detail. There weren't many press pictures of the fabled 'boyfriend' in circulation yet, but there would be now. He was thin and graceful, with long silvery hair and bright green-blue eyes. His skin was nearly as pale as his partner's, and just as gorgeous to the cameras. The reporters up against the stage looked as though they might have group strokes as they madly took pictures of the couple, shot questions, and were generally ignored. More then half of them, in fact, were addressing Medy, but Axel had moved subtly to block him from view.

"Medy, could you come here for a moment dear?"

Medy glanced around for the source of the voice, locating the manager quickly. He stood out from the crowd, somehow. He nodded and strolled over to him, tilting his head ever-so-slightly to the left. "Yeah?"

Dulor handed him a paper.

"... We'd prefer you sign it with your new name."

"I... I..." Medy took the paper without really registering what he was doing. "I... I'm in? I'm..."

Dulor smiled, gave him a pen, and waited.

"Oh my god." He shook his head, letters shuffling around and falling into position. "I'm- I'm a member of OblivionX. Oh my _GOD_." He pushed the paper on top the first flat surface he could find, (Zexion didn't approve,) and scribbled a signature.

Dulor took it from him, read it, grinned even more broadly, and turned to the press. On impulse, the manager put an arm around his singer's waist and pulled him up to the front of the stage next to him.

"Let me introduce you, ladies and gentlemen- to Demyx Nocturne, of _OblivionX_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I'm just some new kid_

_Who can't get his mind off of you_

_I don't know what you did_

_But you got me to fall for you_

_And I know that it's stupid_


	5. Bizz'd

_**OblivionX**_

**-5-**

**Bizz'd**

_Alice Alice, the Queen is raging... _Hmm hmm_... Cheshire cat with his smile fading... we're curious to know which hole you followed the white rabbit down..."_

"You found a new singer?"

Dulor sat in his usual window, observing the rain lashing at the glass furiously. The weather was in the habit of being the opposite of his fortunes, it seemed. The manager sipped his coffee cheerfully, saying, "My dear Relena, you should be more informed than the press about my band's condition by now."

"Spit it out, asshole."

"Read a magazine, _Madame_."

"You actually support that crap?"

Dulor Leblanc winced up at his friend. "They can hardly get something as large as this wrong, Rell."

"Medy Nocturne from across the street really _is_ the new vocalist of OblivionX?! I don't _believe_ you!"

"They had pictures, my dear- What do you mean?"

Relena threw down her empty tray to the table and stomped her foot angrily.

"I've been your damned waitress for _years, _Leblanc, and I- I... You _knew_ I wanted to sing!"

Dulor opened his mouth to protest, although what he was going to say he didn't know, when abruptly she said ominously, "Your coffee is almost empty," and whirled to go get him another.

He closed it with an audible snap.

Dulor sighed. To his dismay, he noticed that the rain was clearing up.

When she came back, setting her tray down with a clash, he ventured, "You know, there _is_ a position open that you might be able to fill. With Marluxia gone..."

She brightened considerably. "Really?"

Dulor winced. "We need a new makeup artist."

Rell shrieked and threw his coffee at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Demyx had redecorated his room. Every inch of the walls were covered in posters. He'd moved things around and added things here and there. The most notable thing being a huge beanbag chair he'd relocated from his apartment. Back then, he'd been poor as dirt, but... He needed it. So there it was.

Other things had been moved around, and glass figurines had been placed on every flat surface not already occupied. Though the room was still the same, in general, Demyx had touched it and made it his own.

Now the room was dark, but Demyx was not asleep. In the back of the room, in a corner surrounded by a fortress of blankets and pillows he sat. There was a soft glow visible from inside, blue light leaking through fabric. Only the scratching noise of pen on paper broke the silence.

Dulor stood outside the door to Medy's room- Demyx's, now, even more formerly Marluxia's- (Gods, how many times could a room change owners if they only kept it for a few months?) and contemplated going in.

Most likely, Demyx was asleep.

He opened the door anyway.

Inside, the room was mostly dark, but a vague glow lit the walls, rendering them entirely different from the room's previous owner. Posters, shadowy, covered the walls, and there wasn't a single plant in sight. An old ragged beanbag chair occupied one corner, and the outline of an instrument leaned against the wall- he took note to ask Demyx if he could play it later.

The glow came from a pile of pillows and sheets in the corner. A Demyx-shaped body underneath moved.

The writing stopped.

Demyx peeked out from under the corner of a blanket. "Helloooo...?" He eyed Dulor's silhouette, taking a moment to figure out who it was. "Oh! Hi!" He crawled out of the pillow fort, one foot subtly tangling itself in the blankets.

"Sorry to.. um... wake you?"

"Naw, I wasn't asleep..." He tried to stand up, fell over because of the blanket wrapped around his leg, untangled it, and finally made it to his feet. "Whatsup?"

"Just checking on how you're settling in," he made up on the spot, "and I can see you've made yourself at home." Dulor smiled and waved at the surrounding room unnecessarily. The manager, feeling like some sort of stalker pedophile for being here in the middle of the night, looked around for a seat to avoid Demyx's eyes. Behind the sunglasses, he caught sight of the old beanbag and perked up. Turning and collapsing on it, Dulor added, "I used to have one of these."

"Did you, really?" Asked Demyx, following Dulor to the beanbag and plopping down next to him. "I'm doing great, actually," He added. "And its all thanks to you... Otherwise, I'd still be trapped in that mess I was in before..."

"About that..."

Dulor paused, and thought for a second.

"... Could you tell me about yourself?" He fingered his sunglasses thoughtfully, the thought coming to him that Demyx hadn't actually seen him with them off yet. Which is just as well, because Dulor Leblanc was an insomniac (he hadn't slept since they'd met, actually), and his eyes had a hollow, sleepless quality about them. Medicine failed to help, even if he'd bothered to take it. The band did not know of this, and if they did notice that he was always up at all hours and hardly ever caught in his bed, they didn't say anything. He knew better then to mention it to them- Roxas would only think of some way to force his pills on him every night. Dulor hated those pills. He hated being drowsy without his own violation. The new vocalist wouldn't be finding out about the pills either. The sunglasses stayed on.

"For instance, why did your father disown you?"

"Not much to talk about," said Demyx, resting his chin in one hand. "Depends on what you want to know." His expression grew solemn as Dulor brought up a subject. He glanced away, mouth pursing into a thoughtful line. "...Our personalities... Clashed." He said slowly, wording the short sentence carefully.

Dulor noticed that on the one bean bag chair, they were quite close. He was nearly touching the singer. The manager shifted unconsciously.

"What happened?" he intoned quietly.

"Its not a very exciting story..." He mumbled, shifting awkwardly as well.

"I love stories. You've got me curious now, dear."

"He... Um... Caughtmeinmyroomwithmyboyfriend."

Dulor blinked slowly, rather like a bewildered fish. "Your... girlfriend, you say?"

"...No." Demyx was blushing bright pink.

Dulor refused to accept the obvious without it being spelled out. Something in his mind had just shifted- and he didn't like it. "No... what?" In a minute he would do something stupid.

Demyx shot him a pleading look. "My... Boy... Friend..." He shook his head, refusing to look at the band manager.

"As in..."

"As in... I'm gay?"

"... Oh."

After a moment of silence in which he decided he wouldn't think about it, "ANYWAYS."

But a stab of curiosity slipped the question through, "All the way gay?"

"What do you mean, all the way gay?"

"No female groupies on the side?"

"Um... Idunno... Uh... No?"

"Well at least that cuts down on insurance."

"...What?"

"Nothing. Can you play that instrument?"

Demyx perked up, glad for the change of subject. "Why would I have an instrument I couldn't play?" He said, sitting up. "'Course I can, silly."

Dulor muttered about working it into the show as he got up to follow Demyx.

"Well then, do so, please."

"Kay." He stood up, slipping on the carpet but catching himself before he fell, and walked over to the blue instrument. "What do you want me to play?" He asked, strumming a few test chords and wincing. He twisted the knobs at the top, plucking at the strings as he tuned it by ear.

Dulor watched in amazement.

"... I have no idea. What IS that?"

"An Indian sitar." He muttered, concentrating on the sound. "Mmm... There." He said, finally satisfied that it was tuned well enough to show to the manager.

"Like a gui... tar..." Dulor trailed off into silence as Demyx started playing.

"Mmhmm... Kindof." He tweaked one last note, and then started playing. The lyrics of the song were whispered quietly, mostly drowned out by the playing. It gave the song a sort-of mystic effect. The sound of a Beatles song flowed.

You couldn't see it in the dark, but Dulor smiled.

Demyx finished the song and looked up, eying Dulor's face for approval. Judging from what he could see through the cover of darkness and those damn sunglasses, it hadn't been a complete failure.

"... Have you ever played that in front of people? As in, for a show?"

"...No, why?"

"So I can't entirely blame god for not letting me walk past the club when you were playing it. I hereby order you to talk to Axel about working the... sitar? Into a song. Speaking of which- what were you doing under there?"

"Um, nothing. I mean, uh... Writing. Its nothing."

"Can I..." Dulor stood up, striding over to the abandoned pile of blankets before Demyx could stop him, "_See_ nothing?"

"No!" Demyx scrambled to put the instrument down, crawling on his knees to try and get there first.

"Ah ha!" Dulor whipped back the covers to reveal... Writing. Huge surprise. He grabbed them and twisted around flexibly, holding Demyx at bay with stocking feet to the singer's shoulders.

"But they're- They're not done, yet!" He said, desperately trying to fight his way to the papers.

"Can't I read a liiitttle?'

"No! You can- You can read them later, maybe, okay? Just give!"

"Later? You promise?"

"Later. Promise." He whined.

"_Swear?"_

"I swear. Hand them over!"

Dulor gave a satisfied smile and passed them to him, removing his feet. At that second he realized that a gay man's head had just been between his legs. The manager blushed and coughed and managed to rummage around importantly.

Demyx clutched the papers to his chest, glaring at Dulor indignantly. "Don't do that... Its not nice."

"What?" He coughed again. "Oh, stealing your papers? Didn't you read the contract? You have no rights." He grinned.

_"What?!"_

"... Well, you have SOME rights."

"Never mind." He shook his head. "Rights or no rights, its still not nice."

"I'm... sorry?"

"You are?"

"Not particularly. I want to read those."

"Later, later." Demyx lifted himself up onto the edge of his bed, scrambled over it, and stuffed the papers into a drawer in the bedside table.

Dulor noted where they were automatically and waited for Demyx to come back.

Demyx stared at him from across the room. "Why do you wear those silly glasses? It makes it impossible to read your facial expressions."

Dulor waggled his eyebrows.

"Exactly. Anyways, everyone in The Bizz wears them. Everyone."

"That's dumb. I don't even know what color your eyes are."

"Just blue."

"Can't you just take them off and show me?"

"Can't you just sing what you have of that song?"

"...That's not fair! You're mean!"

"On the contrary. I'm a businessman."

"A _mean_ businessman."

Dulor raised his eyebrows again. "That's what we _do_. Speaking of doing something... You should be sleeping. You _should_ have been sleeping hours ago. We have practice and press conferences in the morning, you know." Morning for the band was actually around one in the afternoon, but Demyx didn't know about that- the only reason they'd been up so early yesterday is because the singer had woken.

"...Alright." Demyx resigned himself, falling back onto the bed with his knees still in the air. "You should be, too, though, mister businessman..."

"Good _night_, Demyx," he said at the door. The eyes behind the sunglasses drifted toward the drawer that kept whatever Demyx had been writing. He eyed it curiously.

"...sweet dreams."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Galborath's Revenge

_**OblivionX**_

**-6-**

**Galborath's Revenge**

Demyx groaned quietly as he sat up. His arms hurt from falling asleep against the table, and there was a red mark in his forehead. How had he managed to fall asleep in the kitchen, of all places...? He shook his head and moved to stand, the pile of crackers on his lap pattering to the floor. Goodness...

He rubbed his arms as he exited the kitchen, noting the red marks that looked as if they might turn into bruises later. Oww...

The entire band including Dulor and two guys he didn't know looked up from the living room table.

Demyx stared at them.

Axel wore a wizard's hat.

This was not all they were wearing- he also had a ludicrous set of red and yellow-starred robes on and sported a tall staff. Zexion, who sat next to him bereft of Yazoo, wore a set of daggers and a jaunty, yes, _jaunty, _black hat and cape. He shuffled awkwardly as Demyx's eyes went over him. Xaldin was in full plastic armor, his helm sitting next to him on the table and a real lance behind him on the couch- they had all scooted onto the floor. Roxas had a sword in his lap, was wearing real leather armor, and had his hand poised to throw something onto the table.

Dulor was also in wizard's robes, and long fake pointed ears poked up from his head. He coughed, tapping a wand on the table.

The two men he'd never seen before stared at him quietly. One had an 'X' scar on his face, between his eyes, and hair dyed a curious cerulean color. An intricate and quite real claymore stood against the wall next to him, and he wore plastic chain mail next to Xaldin. Next to him, quite close, sat a huge, auburn haired man. This man wore only fake leathers and a plastic bow.

Roxas dropped his dice on the table.

Demyx continued to stare while this information slowly sunk into his head. They _weren't_. They couldn't be. They WERE. His band mates were playing dungeons and dragons. He burst out laughing. "Oh my GOD," he said excitedly, running over. "Can I play?"

"No-" said Axel, cut off as Roxas kicked him under the table. "Shut up, Galborath." Everyone else was too embarrassed to break the silence, but Dulor made an elf pose on the table by making a steeple of his fingers, resting his chin on them, and saying logically, "Have you ever played before?"

The scarred man next to Xaldin frowned and growled.

"Galborath?" He laughed for a second, then pursed his lips when the table fell silent. The awkward pause set him on edge, and he wasn't sure he wanted to answer when Dulor finally cleared the air. "...No. Not once in my life. But it /looks/ fun." He fidgeted.

"Then go sit over there, by Axel and Aeleus." He ignored Axel's protests, ducking Galborath's staff as it whirled toward him, and continued while Xaldin snickered, "Aeleus is new as well, and Axel's been playing the longest. Have him explain it to you and we'll drop your character into the campaign."

"But we're too far along! And he'll never be able to keep up, this is a level 20 mission." The scarred man spoke up then, glaring at Demyx. "Who is he, anyways?"

To which Dulor replied from behind his Dungeon Master's board, "Why Ais, don't you read the news? That would be your new charge."

Demyx nodded and sat down, glancing warily at the two unfamiliar people. Aeleus seemed friendly enough, but he wasn't so sure about Ais. He gulped as the man glared at him, golden eyes glinting with an animalistic glow. It was kind of creepy... "Uhh... Hi."

Ais blinked, seemingly abashed. His eyes glanced away and then back, more tame this time. "That's Demyx? Ahem... Your pardon, sir."

"Dem, this is your personal bodyguard. He used to be Marluxia's, but he has agreed to stay and guard you instead. I do hope you'll be getting along, as he'll be with you nearly every second. It took us a while to pry him away from Mar, you see," he said apologetically. "He's very dedicated to his job." Dulor watched Ais carefully out of the corner of his eye as he said this, but the bodyguard was expressionless. "Go on, sit down. Aeleus is Zexion's bodyguard, as he seems to have more- ahem_ -dedicated _fans."

Zexion shrugged and moved aside as everyone scooted over.

Demyx shrugged and sat next to Axel, eying him curiously. "So, uh, how do I play?"

"It's complicated," said Axel contemptuously as everyone else started slowly playing again.

Dulor threw a spare dice at him before Roxas could. "Explain properly," he said.

Meanwhile, Ais was saying dramatically to Zexion, "But if we go up into the tower, Telldren, regardless of whether the ring's there your uncle WILL be, and we'll be turned to ashes."

Zexion/Telldren argued back in a sly voice, "Ah, but that is where our two wizards come in..."

Axel sulkily pushed a pile of dice at Demyx and told him to pick out one of each.

Aeleus blinked at him sympathetically.

"Fardin can't keep your uncle from making us explode, you idiot. He's a sun elf for, Lolth's sake."

Dulor abruptly broke into character as he swung around to reply. "Do not utter that name in my presence, filthy drow."

Demyx fidgeted in his seat as Axel explained rules which went in one ear and right out the other. That was okay. He wasn't sure he wanted to /play/ as much as he wanted to watch them. "How long have you guys been playing?" He said, with a giggle.

Axel muttered, "For a long time-" but Dulor cut him off, sitting between him and Demyx. He was moving away from Ais and Zexion, who were now rolling dice to make hit-checks as Ais tried to force Telldren back onto his horse. Roxas giggled at Zexion's indignant snort as Ais succeeded.

"About a week into forming the band Zexion found Roxas and Axel playing with Xaldin and insisted on playing as well. He was their DM- that's the Dungeon Master -until I found out about it."

"Little geek already knew how to play."

Abruptly Aeleus spoke for the first time. "You should talk, Flurry."

Indignant at the use of his last name, Axel switched into character and helped Xaldin's warrior try and convince Ais' character to go into the tower.

Dulor let the others role play for a while, adding, "So, pretty much since the band was formed. We're debating on whether or not to tell Yazoo."

"A band who plays D&D... What would the press think?" He laughed, playing with one of the dice in his hand. "Are most bands this silly, or is it just this one?"

"We had a magnificent campaign with _Avalanche_ during the Squenix tour. Aeris is a surprisingly good DM."

Dulor winked as Axel chucked his six-sided di at Roxas. "Who do you think we were before we were in bands, Demyx? What? You _weren't_ in choir or band when you were in high school? We're all just geeks."

"Come to think of it, what DID all of you do before OblivionX?"

The entire table fell silent.

Ais shifted uncomfortably.

And then Axel started laughing.

Demyx smiled and waited.

Axel stopped laughing after a minute and smirked. "Well, we all know Yazoo was a fucking stripper. After all the clubs he's shown us and all the people who come up and ask him-"

Zexion abruptly stood up from the table, and Axel was startled enough to cut off in mid-sentence.

The bassist spat out coldly, "Why don't we talk about your childhood, Lae? Like, for instance, what happened to your high school. Don't you think Demyx deserves to know he's living with a murderer?" Zexion was shaking slightly, and the entire room took on a different, more tense atmosphere.

Demyx bit his bottom lip, expression falling into that of worry. "I- um... Sorry." He shifted. "Didn't mean to, uh, bring up a bad topic of conversation..."

"Axel is NOT a murderer." Roxas had stood as well, glaring at Zexion.

"He's still a fucking pyromaniac."

"He didn't mean for the fire to get out of control!"

"He didn't _mean_ to kill all those people. He just _did_."

"HE IS NOT A MURDERER! I was there! I saw it!"

"But I am a murderer, Roxas."

Axel looked down at the dice in his hands, red and orange ones, rolling them in his fingers. "You know it wasn't an accident. I burned it down on purpose."

Roxas shook his head violently. "You-you said... you swore-"

"Yeah, to the fucking cops. I thought you'd know better. I wanted those people to die. I fucking _hated_ those people. I burned down my high school on purpose- Yeah, I admit it." He didn't look up. Even Zexion looked a little shocked.

Demyx sat down the die he had been holding in one hand, and subconsciously reached over to pinch his arm. He had a habit of doing that, without even realizing he was doing it. "Axel..." He said, helplessly. "Zexion... Roxas... Guys..."

Xaldin looked away, and so did everyone else. Axel looked a little ashamed, and Zexion just looked blank as he sat back down. He did not gloat.

Roxas had a shocked look on his face as he stared at Axel.

Demyx glanced at Dulor, waiting for him to sort everything out. To calm everything down. It was upsetting him.

Dulor was silent, watching Axel and Roxas. After a few more moments of awkward silence and gay babies being born, he stood up. "Axel, Roxas, follow me. Everyone else, listen checks."

While the rest of the band threw down their dice, Dulor herded the two guitarists out of the room. In a second he came back and announced that Aeleus, the only one who'd gotten a high enough listen check, turned around to see the gryphon before it swooped down onto the party.

Under cover of everyone cursing, gathering their dice, and roleplaying, Dulor said to Demyx, "Axel apologizes. He didn't want to bring it up. But, you see... not all of us came from happy families. Ask Zexion sometime. Or Xaldin. Axel's lucky to have a friend like Roxas- he'd be dead without him."

There came the faint sound of angry words from the hallway, which everyone ignored, and an almost unheard sobbing.

"I'm sorry..." Demyx whispered. "I didn't mean..."

"It's not your fault at all, Demy dear." Dulor put an arm around his vocalist.

Demyx's arm was bruised where he had been pinching himself. He cursed, silently. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Dulor noticed the way Demyx shifted and grabbed his arm, pushing up the sleeve. "What happened here?"

"Huh? Oh." He shrugged, like it was nothing. "Just a bad habit I have... Some people bite their nails."

Dulor poked it and frowned.

"Ow." Demyx stared at him.

Abruptly, they realized that everyone was staring at them.

"Ahem. Oh. Ah... Who rolled what again?"

"21," said Xaldin.

"17," said Zexion.

"15," said Aeleus.

"... Six," muttered Ais.

Dulor winced. "That'll be seventy-five damage, Elthes." Ais cursed and said, "I'm unconscious. Damnit, we need our mage..."

Dulor rolled and said, "Fardin heals you for sixty damage. Keep fighting. The gryphon swoops down on Telldren."

He turned back to Demyx and glared at him. "Don't hurt yourself, silly."

"I don't do it on purpose~" He whined, rubbing his arm.

Dulor paused, giving Demyx a look through his sunglasses. After a moment he dropped it, making a mental note for later.

"... How do you like your new bodyguard?"

He inclined his head to Ais, who was gesturing enthusiastically with his claymore, drawing alarmed looks from Zexion.

"He has pretty hair." Demyx noted wisely. "I wonder what kind of shampoo he uses."

Dulor raised his eyebrows. "That's the only compliment you can give him?" The manager laughed. "I can relate."

"I think we can get along." Demyx smiled. "Why's his hair blue, do you know?"

"Not through with asking awkward questions, are you?"

"Ohsorry. Nevermind..." He glanced away.

"... Have you finished that song yet?"

In the background, Xaldin cursed as he was taken out by the gryphon, Zexion having taken over DMing the battle while Dulor was obviously busy.

"Uh- Um- No. Uh- no. Not yet." A faint rose color grew in his cheeks, and he lowered his head in an attempt to hide it. "A-almost. But not yet."

Dulor smiled. "Can't I just see it a little?"

"No!" He whined. "I said I'd show you when its /done/. Not a second before that."

"I'll make you a deal. If you show me the song, I'll stop wearing my sunglasses." Dulor smiled, telling himself he wasn't flirting. He was just a businessman.

"I..." Demyx considered this, carefully. "/Now/? But..."

"You can show me when it's finished, but... I just want you to know I have some leverage."

"I still don't see why you can't just take them off, now..." He reached out to grab them.

Dulor ducked out of the way and crawled under the table, back to his position next to Xaldin

Demyx frowned. He watched the man carefully out of the corner of his eye, then sighed, resigning himself. Crafty British...

For the next few hours they played, and Axel and Roxas did not come back. The adventurers did indeed enter the tower, and Fardin was indeed pressed to keep them from exploding. But due to some heroic lock picking from Telldren they all escaped and as the evil uncle was flying through the skies after them, a beam of sunlight struck Demyx in the eye. It was eight a.m., and the sun was coming up.

"Time to crash, duckies."

Ais groaned, but he was the only one. Zexion was already napping ontop of his dice and Aeleus was blinking sleepily.

Demyx yawned dramatically. "Night, everyone~" He chimed. "...Or morning. Whatever." He waved as he reached the door, gaze pausing on Dulor for a split second longer than everyone else. He smiled, and walked through the doorway.

And almost tripped over Roxas and Axel, curled up against one wall. He hopped to catch himself, covering his mouth with one hand to keep from waking them.

Demyx had always dreamed of being a member of a band, his whole life. _OblivionX_ was nothing like he had dreamed.

It was better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Me and You

_**OblivionX**_

**-7-**

**Me and You**

Demyx felt his heart racing with a mixture of fear and excitement. In his left hand was a bundle of papers. In his eyes, there was a little extra sparkle. "Hey, do you know where Dulor is?" Demyx asked Zexion nervously, as he passed him in the hall. Zexion shook his head, without looking up from his book.

Demyx sighed and continued on his way. Axel didn't know, and neither did Roxas. He stopped in the living room to question Xaldin. "I haven't seen him since... Some time this morning." The drummer informed him.

The singer's heart sunk. He grimaced and collapsed onto a couch, just as Xaldin turned to leave the room.

"_I _know where he is."

Yazoo slid into the room, moving over to perch on the edge of the couch. The man grinned, looked down at Demyx with amusement. "Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

"Yeah, I- I need to talk to him." Demyx sat up straighter, eying Yazoo cautiously. "Why wouldn't I want to know?"

"What if I said, say... he was with a girl?"

"He..." The idea was like a poison, seeping slowly through his thoughts and dissolving everything in its path. His expression grew sullen, the glimmer disappearing from his eyes. "He... He's not, is he?" Demyx asked in a worried tone.

"Actually..." said Yazoo, "... he visits Relena down at the cafe quite often." Yazoo gave him a smooth sympathetic look. "Thought you should know... What is it you wanted to show him? I'd be happy to see."

Demyx clutched the papers to his chest. He could feel the tears welling in the corners of his eyes, and it burned to hold them back. "Its... Its nothing..." He said, voice barely above a whisper. "Just something stupid. Dunno what I was thinking..."

"Aww, you poor thing..." Yazoo slid down onto the couch and put his arms around the singer. "It wasn't _that_ important, was it?"

"No, just... Stupid..." Slowly, he crumpled the papers into a ball and tossed it across the room. "I just... I... I should go."

"Why don't I make you a cup of t-" And a thick hardback book slammed into the side of his head, causing him to fall off the couch with a thump. Yazoo sat up, rubbing his head, and looked around woozily to spot Zexion standing coldly at the entrance to the living room.

"...Wha-?"

"You know very well what, Yazoo. Stop flirting with the vocalist." He stepped down into the couch-pit and walked over to drag Yazoo away from the couch. "Don't be alarmed, Demyx. He probably wouldn't have done more than make out with you. He doesn't cheat on me _that _much. Gods, if it weren't for the fact that I love you I'd've killed you by now... Demyx, what's wrong? He wasn't serious.. what're you..."

Demyx sniffed. A single tear trickled down his right cheek. He quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. "I- I'll b-be in my r-room, if anyone needs me..." He said, shakily rising to his feet.

Abruptly there was a small hand on his arm.

Zexion was looking at him with the blue eye unhidden by his hair.

"What did he tell you?"

"N-nothing..."

His grip tightened. He repeated, "What did he tell you?"

"He just said... It doesn't matter. Let go of me, please?" He took another step toward the doorway.

"Tell me or I'll read those papers and know anyways."

At this point in time Yazoo stood up irritably, dusting himself off- for the effect, that is. There wasn't actually any dust in the room. "The stupid fucker's got a crush on Dulor. I told him he was with Rell at the cafe."

Demyx wrenched his arm away and made a mad dash for the hallway.

"Implying... But they're _siblings!_"

He stopped in his tracks. "...What?"

Yazoo looked sheepish. Zexion said matter-of-factly, "Relena is Dulor's sister. She works at a cafe down the street and he's been visiting her because we're in town." The bassist glared at Yazoo.

"...Oh." He suddenly felt incredibly stupid. But with that feeling, there was a tiny glow of hope. "Sister... That means..." Excitedly, he practically dived to retrieve his crumpled papers. He unrolled them carefully, smoothing them out the best he could. "...Yazoo, that was mean."

Yazoo grinned. "Generally. Now can we see what's on those?"

"No! Mine!" He said, shoving them in his shirt for protection.

Yazoo laughed, suddenly congenial again. "We'll see them eventually."

Before he could do any more harm Zexion swiftly gave Demyx clear and concise directions to the cafe and left, tugging his boyfriend along with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Demyx stopped in front of the door, double-checking to make sure it was the right one. It was there, just as Zexion had said. This had to be it... "Wish me luck..." He said to no one, pushing the door open and glancing around anxiously.

It was sunny, and simple inside. There wasn't any art painted on the walls by college students or elegantly made chairs. It was painted a simple soft yellow, like chicks, accented with a drab green. The counter was bustling about nothing, for there were only two customers aside from Demyx. But the red-head at the counter bustled anyways, flashing a smile at Demyx as he came in. Her pink shirt clashed horribly with the drab green apron she was wearing. In the corner sat a man eating a donut and drinking coffee, a newspaper in front of him.

At the booth next to the window sat Dulor, watching him. He'd probably been watching Demyx the entire time.

The sunglasses hid his expression, and his hand tightened around the cup of tea he was holding.

Demyx spotted the man immediately. He smiled, stepping toward him with cautious footsteps. Silently he considered, sitting next to him opposed to across. He pulled out the wrinkled papers, sliding them to him across the table. "Its... Its finished."

"Oh really?" Dulor sat down his teacup and reached out a hand to them. He hesitated.

"It's a song, isn't it?"

He smiled as the other man got up and left.

"Y-yeah..."

The smile grew wider, although he had no idea what was on the paper. "Well, then sing it."

"B-but-" He glanced around the shop, eying the girl who was now the only other person in the cafe. Just then she picked up a tray and walked through the doors to the back.

They were alone.

Dulor pushed the song toward him expectantly, raising an eyebrow.

Demyx looked around frantically for another excuse not to sing, but found none. "I... I can't... I... ...Okay." He crossed his fingers under the table, glancing around one last time to make sure no one else was there. He looked up at Dulor, wishing he could just see past those damn glasses. He took a breath, and began to sing.

_"What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time"_

It was just a piece of tinted glass. All he had to do was reach out and take them off.

_"'Cause it's you and me _

_and all of the people _

_with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me _

_and all other people_

_And I don't know why, _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

He pulled a hand from under the table, raising it shakily. He felt his body lean forward on its own accord.

_"There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything he does is beautiful_

_Everything he does is right"_

Inch by inch he moved closer, hand reaching up.

_"'Cause it's you and me _

_and all of the people _

_with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me _

_and all other people_

_And I don't know why, _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

He pulled the glasses off, and for the first time he saw Dulor's eyes. They were blue.

Demyx closed the last inch between them, and kissed him.

Something clicked into place.

Demyx's eyes looked different without black tint in between them. They were lighter, like the ocean. Warm lips pressed against his, and Dulor found he couldn't move. He couldn't think. Their touch was soft, hesitant, but desperate, as though he knew he wasn't allowed to do this, but he had to do it anyways because he wouldn't be allowed to touch much longer.

He felt thin arms slip around his neck for a moment, delicate fingers in his hair.

Suddenly, he gasped and pushed Demyx away.

It had only lasted a few, short seconds, but to Demyx it seemed like forever. Forever, and yet not near long enough. He could still taste Dulor's lips on his own as everything was brought to a cold and bitter end. He slammed into the table hard, barely keeping himself from plummeting to the floor.

The rustic taste of blood entered his mouth and his tongue ached where he'd bitten it. Rejection flashed behind closed eyes. No...

He looked up at Dulor, fear and pain showing clearly in his eyes. "I... I'm sorry," he said weakly, unable to mask the disappointment in his voice. He sat Dulor's sunglasses on the table, on top of the pile of papers he'd so painstakingly compiled. Every word, every carefully constructed phrase, was shaped just for him.

This was twice in one day that his hopes had been shattered right before his eyes.

"I just thought... You... We..." What had he thought? It hardly mattered now. "I'm sorry."

He couldn't meet his eyes. Those beautiful, blue eyes that he'd waited so long to see. Would he ever seen them again? Their image was so clear in his mind now... But it would fade.

Demyx swore he could feel his heart breaking.

Dulor stared at him in shock, slowly, unconsciously lifting two fingers to his lips to touch them in memory. Alarm filtered through him, and for a second more he couldn't think. Or rather, he could- too many thoughts to comprehend at once were flashing through him. He suddenly managed to grasp one clear denial through the turmoil.

"But-but... I'm... I'm not..."

Damn him and his bloody stuttering. He hadn't stuttered since he was a child. This anchored him, this abstract thought. He stood up suddenly, which was hard to do in a booth, and scrambled over the tabletop to get out. Once there, he turned up the collar of his coat against the sunny day outside and reached for his sunglasses. As he put them on, he said briskly, "Well there's no need to apologize. You were just joking around, _right_? I'm your manager, I mean. We don't do things like this. And I'm not... Not..." He cut off the stuttering in mid- sentence and turned towards the door, looking like a deer fleeing headlights.

"I think it's best we forget about this."

And he ran out the door.

"But..." Demyx stared after him, breathlessly mouthing three small words into the empty cafe. The ghost of what could have happened hung around him. The shadow of what /had/ happened clinging to his every thought. No... No... No no no! It wasn't supposed to end this way... End, before it even began. The shock set in, and he began to cry.

He let his head fall forward onto the table, shoulders heaving with sobs he didn't even bother trying to mask. It was only after a few long minutes of crying that he noticed it. The papers were gone.

That was the last anyone saw of Dulor Leblanc for a long time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. All Aboard

_**OblivionX**_

**-8-**

**All Aboard**

"Xaldin! Hey XALDIN. Whet the hell are you doing in there?"

Axel slammed his fist into the door, rattling the pictures loosely nailed to the walls. He cursed as there was no answer from within the drummer's room.

"You know you could die in there and we wouldn't find you for weeks, right? Xaldin! _Dilan!_"

Finally from inside came a mildly annoyed, unconcerned voice, "Go away, Axel."

The guitarist kicked the door.

No response.

"Come ON! You've been in there for _days_."

Silence, pierced by some typing.

Axel yelled hotly at there door, for there wasn't anyone in their floor of the hotel to hear them-

"This is the first week we've had off in months, Xaldin! You can't just sit in there!"

"Oh yes I can." came a muttered reply, as though Xaldin had barely been listening at all.

"Xemnas'll be here _tomorrow_, dumbass, and he'll kick you out of the band if you just sit in there! Have you even picked up a drumstick?!"

There was complete silence inside the room. The typing had stilled. Axel leaned closer to the door to listen. He nearly fell on top of the drummer when Xaldin suddenly pulled open the door a crack to see out into the hall.

"Finally." said Axel, pushing his was into the room before Xaldin could stop him. The drummer frowned in an irritated way and followed behind Axel, asking curiously, "Xemnas?"

Axel sat down heavily on the drummer's bed, which didn't look as though it'd been slept in. He surveyed the room, which only contained all of Xaldin's few possessions neatly in their places. Xaldin was not a neat person. Axel's scarlet eyebrows came down as he realized that Xaldin, in fact, hadn't really been doing much of anything in his room... So what _was _he doing?

The drummer sat down in front of his computer desk, his desktop computer on. Instant messages popped up responses as he sat before it.

If Axel squinted, he could read the names of the people messaging him. Names with x's in them. Fans? Xaldin was spending all of his time talking to _fans?_

"What're you_ doing_ in here?"

"Why is Xemnas coming?" countered Xaldin, "He was there at the audition, so it's not Demyx. I saw him watching in the back. He should be satisfied."

Organization XIII, their record label, was funded, founded, and run by one man- Manse Superior. Manse, since _OblivionX_ had catapulted his small record company into the big leagues, had anagrammed his name and was known by many people in The Bizz as 'Xemnas'. When given an opportunity to bash his favorite head of the record label, Axel gladly dropped the previous subject. For the moment.

"That man is _never_ satisfied. He's coming to supervise us himself since Dulor's gone."

"Dulor's- What? When?! What happened?"

"Jesus you're so misinformed. It'd only take one breakfast with us to know. Why do you think he hasn't been in here to drag you out since Friday?"

"I just..." Xaldin looked away, at his computer screen. Axel inched forward on the bed.

"What _are_ you doing in here?"

Xaldin snapped around and shifted so Axel couldn't see the screen. "Get out, please."

"No, I wanna see-"

"_Out_, Axel."

"But Xal-"

"I'll come to the next practice, ok? Just go."

Axel's mouth twisted in distaste, but Xaldin stood up. The drummer was, in fact, bigger than the guitarist, and if he wanted to, Xaldin could just lose patience and throw Axel out by force.

The guitarist moved into the hallway reluctantly, Xaldin right behind him and preparing to slam the door. Axel hissed at him as he was shoved out, "I'll find out eventually. YOU CAN'T HIDE, XALD-"

The door nearly hit him in the face, and typing from inside the room shortly resumed.

"... Weirdo."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"... And I know that you all like him, and if he weren't such a damned good manager I'd've fired him by this time already, but if Mr. Leblanc is gone for much longer, we're employing someone else."

Xemnas wasn't a particularly tall man- Axel was a good inch taller than him and smug about it, even if he wasn't smug about it aloud. What Xemnas lacked in hight he made up for in presence. His dark skin and amber-yellow eyes shone, His gray-silver hair fell to his shoulders in a slightly old-fashioned style. Somehow, he managed to pull it all off in a suit.

"The point is, we need to get on with it. You've been in this city too long."

"What? I thought you said we were on vacation until further notice!"

Axel was fuming. He leaned aggressively against the wall opposite Xemnas, glaring at him and the aid beside him, who gave him an icy look back. Xaldin stood beside Axel, silent and solid as stone. He had reluctantly decided to come out of his room in order not to make Dulor look worse than he already did. Zexion stood next to them, Yazoo around the corner pretending not to be listening. He wasn't officially in the band, but no one objected to him being there. His boyfriend observed Xemnas coolly, ignoring the aid.

Roxas stood in front of them all, Demyx sulking behind him, feet planted and arms crossed as though he were preparing for a fight on their behalf. Xemnas was ignoring him and instead addressing Demyx.

"Whatever happened, I don't care. Even has found us a new tour bus driver." The aid next to him lifted his chin, blond hair falling away from his glasses. He pulled the clipboard in his arms closer.

"Start packing. We're leaving tomorrow, and I'm coming with y-"

"What about Dulor?" Roxas demanded.

"We've already discussed this. You have a new driver, your vacation is over. Make sure the band is ready to leave by tomorrow."

"But-"

"Roxas," he said, already turning away to leave, Even shuffling behind him, "I said, _make sure everyone's ready to leave_. Since you seem so determined to lead the band, make yourself useful. No arguments."

Demyx had been unnaturally quiet since the day Dulor disappeared. No one could coax a single word out of him about what had happened. Whenever the question was brought up, he fell silent and refused to say a single word until the subject was changed.

He tried to act his old self, sometimes, but his eyes betrayed the forged faux smile. Once alive with a bright sparkle and a hint of the ocean, his eyes were now cold, dull and bitter. But he was getting better at holding his smile.

Now, though, he wasn't even making an attempt.

"He'll come back... He... He has to..." He said quietly, only half-believing it himself. "Please, we just have to... Wait for him..."

Roxas shot Demyx a painful look, and then shot a supporting glare at Xemnas, who'd half-turned to watch his lead singer. Axel, who was totally oblivious to the real core of the whole problem, put an arm around Demyx comfortingly. He said to Xemnas, "We're not leaving until Dulor gets back."

Half of the band gave him an alarmed look. Xemnas probably wouldn't be averse to kicking him out of the band and getting another guitarist.

The other half was Roxas.

"If you try and force us, we're leaving the band. All of us. Right, guys?" He turned to look back at OblivionX. Axel nodded immediately, along with Xaldin, and Zexion after a moment.

Xemnas rolled his eyes.

Roxas looked at Demyx pleadingly.

Demyx stared silently at the other members of the band, expression unreadable through flat-lined lips. His gaze fell to the floor and he shrugged.

Roxas glared at Xemnas as though it were his fault. The president ignored him, watching Demyx carefully. Zexion moved next to Demyx, putting a hand on his. He and Yazoo alone knew what was really wrong- the singer refused to talk about it no matter how much Roxas pried. The bassist looked back at Xemnas challengingly, daring him to ask what was wrong.

The president only smiled. He knew, or was already finding out. Xemnas knew everything eventually.

But then the man just shrugged, and without glancing to see if Even was following, walked out of the door.

Roxas waited to make sure he wasn't coming back, and then turned around.

"Kay, now how are we going to find Dulor?"

Xaldin said, "So we really aren't leaving without him?"

"Do you honestly expect us to survive a tour with Xemnas leading?" snapped Axel, irritated. Zexion privately thought Xemnas could lead the band fine, but he remained silent.

Xaldin suggested, "We could always ask Relena if she's seen him."

"Do you really think... She'd know anything?" Demyx said softly, a small flicker of hope in his eyes that hadn't been seen since the day Dulor had disappeared.

Xaldin looked at Demyx and said carefully, "If anyone does, she would. And someone must."

"Then... We've got to speak to her. Right away."

"Well come on then, bandies. Let's go downtown."

And with this utterly cliché and unoriginal statement, Roxas took Demyx's arm (not that he needed any urging) and pulled him out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There wasn't anyone in the cafe.

This wasn't entirely unusual, as it was ten in the morning on a Wednesday.

Inside two blonds were cleaning up in preparation for the lunch rush. The shorter one in the white outfit's name tag said 'Namine'. The other, taller blond with the electric teal eyes was Relena. She was cleaning with a passion, rubbing down the tables in a way that suggested she was irritated. She looked up as they entered, recognizing everyone in the band except Demyx.

When she saw the vocalist, she stood up straight and narrowed her eyes with venom.

"_You._"

Demyx took a step backward, taken aback by the malice in her tone. He glanced up at her, biting his lower lip and moving his hands to his pockets. "R-relena..." He said quietly, unable to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean for him to... I'm sorry..."

She took one menacing step forward, throwing the rag she was using to the table. Namine widened her eyes, looked at them for a moment, and then fled for the back rooms. Relena hissed, "What the HELL did you do?! He _said_ you- you KISSED him- but..." The cafe owner came forward sharply, knocking over chairs. "... Surely even- how could you be so _stupid_?!"

The band, minus Zexion and Yazoo, paused in the act of moving forward to shield Demyx.

Roxas turned dumbfounded eyes to Demyx, unable to speak. Axel found his voice first.

"You mean Dulor gone because- it's all _Demyx's_ fault?"

Demyx flinched and closed his eyes, unable to take the looks the other members were shooting him. "Its... Its true." He said to Axel, eyes still closed. "I'm sorry... I'm s-s-so s-sorry... I d-didn't mean... I'm sorry..." He fell to his knees, collapsing into tears.

For a moment, no one made a move to help him. Relena looked down at him with disgust bordering on hatred, but she wasn't quite nasty enough to kick him while he was down. Roxas was still getting over shock, Xaldin wasn't good at comforting people in the first place, and Axel was busy sputtering out incoherences. Yazoo was still slightly embarrassed by his performance the night of the incident and did nothing, but Zexion moved forward and knelt down to hug Demyx. He looked accusingly up at Relena, who knew him well enough to be shocked by his behavior.

"Being in love with someone is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Hes g-gone, Zexion... He's gone and its all my fault..."

Zexion hugged his shaking form tighter, saying, "I'm not saying your methods weren't stupid-"

"Zexion!" Roxas finally spoke.

"-I'm just saying they weren't wrong. It's not all your fault, Demyx."

"The _fuck_ it isn't!"

Everyone looked up at Relena.

"I come in Sunday morning to find my brother standing outside, looking more or a basket-cased wreck than usual, and looking dead enough inside to be a vampire. I spent two hours trying to get him to make enough sense to admit what happened, and as far as I'm concerned, it looks a hell of a lot like it's all _your_ fault. Why the hell did you come here? Do you _want_ me to beat you to death with your own limbs? I'd be happy to do it."

Demyx looked up at Relena, eyes filled with tears. "...Go ahead. I deserve it."

Rell stepped forward to slap him in the face, but Axel leapt up and tackled her to the ground.

At this point in time, a customer happened to walk into the cafe, saw what was happening, and turned around to go right back out.

Axel and Relena rolled around kicking and punching each other for a few moments until Zexion nudged Xaldin, who moved forward to separate them. Axel stopped fighting when Xaldin pulled them apart, but Rell gave the drummer a vicious elbow in the stomach and moved away to stand on her own.

Roxas planted his feet and said, "Look, we just want to know where Dulor is. Surely you know."

She sneered. "Yeah, and I'd tell you. Get the hell out of my cafe."

"Please, Relena... I want to fix things." Demyx said, staring up at her with pleading eyes.

"No," she spat.

"Come on, Rell. Xemnas is taking us on tour and he's willing to leave without Dulor," said Roxas.

"Dulor's the best manager in the Bizz. He can find another job."

Xaldin started, "Rell-"

"No, dammit! I'm not letting you hurt him any more! He needs a girlfriend, not a fag stalker-"

Demyx rose to his feet, a dangerous glow in his eyes. It was like a tsunami approaching. The ocean may look a peaceful, gentle thing. The waves roll in and out, teasing the shore. And then it comes, with enough strength to rip a whole world apart. Demyx raised a hand and slapped her across the face. Hard.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" He snapped.

"If you're not going to be useful, just shut up! I'm going to find him, with or without your help. And I'm going to fix things, because I love him. You're just a heartless monster, if you can't understand that!"

Relena raised a hand blankly to her stinging face, tasting blood. She turned to hurt him, to pay him back for hurting her more that he had already. But then she looked at him, really looked at him. He was trembling with anger... exhaustion... and, she saw, desperation.

"No. I can't. But..."

She looked around, avoiding his eyes, finding that the eyes of the band that were just as cold. They had, without speaking, forgiven Demyx already, and taken his side. They were his family, after all.

"Look," she said, "... if I EVER get word of you upsetting my brother, or-or, kissing him without his permission again, or hurting one hair on his head, I'll... I have some knives in the back. They'd look nice with your brains on them, see."

She gave him a mock-glare.

In her way, it was an apology.

"Do...Do you have any idea where he might be?" The energy seemed to drain from him, as the fury that fueled his fire faded away. "Please... Anything?"

"I know where he was last time I talked to him, if that's what you mean."

"Can you tell me?"

"Well..."

She was destroying her pride in doing this, not to mention breaking her brother's trust. He'd made her promise to keep his whereabouts a secret. She hadn't told Xemnas yesterday, and here she was telling the source of the problem instead.

But when it all came down to it, Dulor needed help. He had for a long time.

The entire band held it's breath, waiting to hear as she said-

"... The ocean."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Clumsy

_**OblivionX**_

**-9-**

**Clumsy**

Gravel crunched as we pulled up onto the sand, marking the boundary of the road and the unmarked path toward their destination. Relena had only said, "Go to the Hatter's house. That's where he's staying." No one but Xaldin knew what she was talking about, so he volunteered to drive.

Unfortunately, by that time, their bodyguards had caught up with them and insisted on driving. Xaldin sat up front with Aeleus, and Ais sat in back with the band, watching them with sharp eyes.

The limo swung around a bend in silence, no one speaking, as the cliffs rose above the horizon. Then another corner was turned and the crashing waves came into view.

The sun was barely kissing the water, painting the edges with the soft pinks and greens of oncoming sunset. Demyx watched as the waves licked the sandy shore, a feeling of bittersweet longing coming over him. He leaned over Ais, who held the window seat nearest, and pressed his forehead against the cool glass.

Ais gave Demyx a dirty look behind his back, leaning away slightly.

Axel sat on the other side with his chin on his hand, staring out at the sea without registering what he was looking at. Roxas sat beside him, looking wordlessly at his hands. Next to them, Zexion took up the rest of the seat as he lay asleep with his head in Yazoo's lap. The falling sunlight played on his face as Yazoo ran his fingers through the silvery blue hair. Zexion, not having slept the last night, had originally been staring at everyone else, but ended up nearly sliding off of his seat as he fell asleep.

Rell had not come with them.

Demyx reached out a hand to roll down the window. It had been a long time since he'd been to the beach... Far too long. He hadn't forgotten why he was here, but along with the need to find Luxord was another need. The need to taste the salt in the air, and to feel the sand and sea between his toes.

Yes, it had been a while since he had been 'home'.

Ais was about to ask Demyx politely but forcefully to sit down, but at that moment the limo pulled up next to a shack in the sand.

Axel kicked open the limo door, disregarding the damage it may cause, and hopped outside followed by everyone else. The salt breeze rushed around them, seagulls threatened to drop presents on them from overhead. The dieing light cast shadows on the open door of the shack. There was no one in sight.

Inside, Demyx opened doors looked under furniture, but the house was deserted. He pursed his lips, looking none-too-pleased about this. "He must be outside, somewhere..."

Roxas looked up from examining the guest room, in which he'd found Dulor's coat and his sunglasses. He handed the sunglasses to Demyx, saying, "He's probably at the beach. I wonder where his host is?"

Demyx stared at the glasses with a distant expression, then folded them and tucked them into his pocket. "At the beach... Its a big beach; that doesn't help us much."

Axel passed, carrying a car of beer he'd found and was making use of. "We should split up, then." He winked at Roxas, who glared at him. "This is serious, Axel."

"'Never said it wasn't." He took another swig.

"I agree, actually..." Demyx said, with absolutely _no_ ulterior motive.

"Of course you agree," said Axel, attempting to regard the whole situation as a joke.

Roxas hit him, but went to go tell Zexion and Xaldin. "We'll go look at the cliffs, Demy. You look at that narrow strip under them, kay? Don't go in the water, Xaldin says there's a riptide."

He and Axel disappeared.

Demyx left his shoes in the hut. The sand beneath his feet was still warm, even as the sun began to sink below the horizon. He watched the orange and reds seep into the darkening blue of the ocean like spilled ink. The bitter, sinking feeling ebbed away to an eerie sort of calm as he stared out at the beautiful scene before him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of ocean air.

He wasn't expecting a miracle. They were here to bring Dulor back to the band. To the band; not to him. Why was he even here...? It was his fault this whole mess had started. He opened his eyes again and watched idly as Roxas tried to search with the distraction of Axel up above. In the other direction, the others were searching under and above the docks. What if he wasn't even here?

Demyx watched his footprints in the sand as he walked towards the strip of land he was supposed to be examining. There was the ocean, to his left. He longed to plunge himself into it, and just float away. But no, that wouldn't get him anywhere. Nowhere to go but forward... Step after step after step.

He froze, the soft ocean breeze nipping at his heels. There he was.

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked with the dimming lighting spilling across his figure. He was sitting with his back to the cliff side, staring at the pages of the book on his lap without really seeing them.

"Dulor..." Demyx whispered.

With the wind on the rocks and the ocean crashing nearby, it was entirely plausible that Dulor wouldn't hear Demyx's whisper. Nevertheless, the runaway manager turned a page in his book- the book he hadn't moved since he'd opened it four hours ago. He knew Demyx was there, it didn't surprise him that the singer would find him. He turned a few more pages for good measure, and abruptly his bookmarks fell out of the pages. He shuffled up Demyx's song from the sand and put it carefully back into the spine of the book, placing his fingers over the words he'd already memorized to keep the pages still.

Without looking up, he said quietly, "Good evening, Demyx."

Demyx forced a smile and waved, acting as if this were but a chance meeting among friends. He took a step toward Dulor, but stopped again as he recognized the papers that fell from his book and into the sand. He felt his heart ache with longing once more. There was no chance... He forced the false hope away.

This wasn't about him. It was about the band.

He chewed his tongue, moved through the sand, and took a seat next to Dulor far enough away not to unsettle the man.

"I... I'm sorry. My actions were wrong. I understand, now. I never should have done it... But Dulor, the band needs you. You're the best in the Bizz." His hands were shaking on his knees with the effort of holding back his true emotions. "And..." He whispered, after a moment's pause, "If you want... I'll leave. I bet you could find a new singer in no time. I... I don't want to be the reason this band falls apart."

Dulor was silent for the longest time. He stared down at the pages as through he were reading them, when in truth he was afraid to look up without his sunglasses between them. Realizing this, the manager gave a mental snort and shifted unconsciously towards his singer, the huge space bubble beginning to bother him.

"I should take you up on that offer," he said mildly.

"I... I understand."

"I should, but I won't. Roxas alone would kill me. They're already supporting you, aren't they? Demyx, Demyx..."

"B-but... What are you going to do? The band needs you a whole lot more than they need me..."

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Dulor mused, looking down now with a thoughtful expression.

Abruptly, he snatched up the offending pages and held them back out to the singer, looking Demyx in the eyes with a hint of victory in his. "We shall do this. I think I can trust you to... not repeat this experience, can't I? This..." He touched his lips with one finger, "... Never happened." The hand held out was steady.

Demyx took the pages from his hand, their fingertips barely brushing as he pulled them away. His eyes stared at them without registering the words, his expression unreadable. His lips traced unspoken words, and a look akin to death entered his eyes.

"So I'm just supposed to... Forget?" One tear escaped from the reservoir he'd been holding in since he first set foot on the beach. "Dulor, I... Tried. I've tried forgetting, but I just can't. I can't do it! Everything I do, I keep thinking about you... Everything about you. Your voice, your clothes, the way you smell... Your eyes... I can't look at your eyes, anymore. Not while knowing you'll never look at me the way I look at you."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the sunglasses that had been so important for so long. They now seemed shallow and unreal. Everything did. He tossed them onto Dulor's lap and stood up.

"I'll never forget... I can't... But I can pretend. I can destroy all the evidence, and then it'll be like it never happened." He stared at the papers clenched in his hands, a look of resolution joining the hurt and distress that coated his eyes like a layer of swirling fog. His fingers curled around the corners of the pages, and with one swift motion the sound of tearing paper joined the hiss of waves in a sickening duet. He let the wind sweep the fragments from his palm and into the ocean.

Water is merciless. It had no emotions to stop it from swallowing the pages into a wash of white and blue from which they would never return. It ate the words from the pages, and finally the pages themselves. A few seconds later, there was nothing left.

"There..." Demyx said bitterly, "You can pretend it never happened, but me... I'll never forget."

He expected relief to come, but there was only a guilt, and a sickening shame. Dulor looked away, away from the pain in Demyx's eyes, and his fingers curled around the sunglasses in his lap. He glanced down at them in disgust, his grip on the hated frames tightening.

Dulor stood up suddenly and walked over to stand next to Demyx. He raised his arm and threw the sunglasses out, out as far into the ocean as he could. They disappeared with a distant splash.

"They were going out of style anyways," he said in the silence that followed, as though what he had just done meant nothing. But then he walked away down the beach, toward the shack without another word, eyes to the ground.

"Dulor..." The sun was almost gone, now. Demyx watched Dulor's silhouette as it crossed the sand. He took a step, hesitant at first, then made up his mind and ran to follow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Look, you crazy ass midget, we're only trying to find our manager!"

"And I'm only telling you he isn't here, obviously. Do you see him anywhere? Do you want to check the cupboards?"

"We already checked them."

"I rest my case! Get off my lawn."

"You don't HAVE a lawn. You have _sand!__"_

"I'm sure I could grow grass here if I tried."

"Grass doesn't grow in sand!"

"It does. You may not be worldly enough to have seen sand-growing grasses, but I have, and I say it does."

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! WHERE THE FUCK IS DULOR?!"

Axel towered over a short man in a tall hat, shaking with furry. The small man, who was calmly sipping tea, had been talking the guitarist into circles long enough to drive Axel to violence. Roxas stood beside him, trying to hold him back and keep from laughing at the same time. Xaldin and Aeleus watched with amusement from behind them.

"I'm right here, Axel dahling."

The manager abruptly inserted himself between Axel and the shack-owner, causing everyone to fall silent and stare at him. He stared back, returning their strange looks mockingly.

"... What?"

"N-nothing," said Roxas. "It's just, Relena said you were... really looking bad."

"Did she now? So _that's_ how you found me. That's the last time I talk to her when I want to disappear... You, on the other hand, did a marvelous job!"

He turned to the shorter man and delicately took the cup he was holding from it's saucer. Dulor took a sip as the man doffed his hat at the band.

"Hatter, at your service. The Mad Hatter. Welcome to 19 March Hare lane, the Hatter's Shack."

No one bothered to look for a sign to verify this.

Demyx was a few yards behind Dulor, hiding silently in the un-light of twilight. He was silent, but his expression was not that of sorrow; rather he seemed to be watching for something. "Nice to meet you, Mister Hatter." He said, politely.

"Dem! You found hi- oof!"

"I do say, it's very rude to interrupt." The Hatter removed his elbow from Roxas' stomach and returned to bowing at Demyx.

"Quite lovely to meet you too, I drop my hat to you." And he dropped his hat.

"Have a very merry unbirthday," he added.

Xaldin said politely, "Don't you mean, 'I tip my hat to you'?"

"Quiet, young man! If I'd meant to tip my hat it would've been tipped!"

"Um, a merry unbirthday to you, too, I guess." Demyx said with a smile.

Roxas looked curiously from Demyx's smile to Dulor's, but wasn't about to ask in front of the Hatter. The manager bundled his friend up hastily and began to herd him inside, saying, "We can wish everyone a happy-"

"Merry!"

"-unbirthday later. Where are the rest of you? Do come on in." He stepped through the door muttering purposefully about a 'spot of tea'.

Demyx nodded silently, and followed him through the door.

When everyone was situated at a rickety table, Zexion and Yazoo and Ais had been found, and the Mad Hatter was striding around serving tea, Dulor finally sat down. Everyone started talking at once.

"Xaldin's been sitting in his room doing nothing-"

"Xemnas-"

"Demyx was really bad after you left but we couldn't figure out why until-

"And then Rell punched me in the ribs-"

"He said-"

"I have not been doing _nothing_-"

"If you don't come back soon he says he'll-"

"The record company wants us to leave, but we said we-"

"And then Demyx gave her the puppy eyes and she told us-"

"But how long have you known this man?"

"I think Xem-"

"QUIET!" Dulor slammed his teacup (which miraculously didn't break) on the table.

He waited until everyone was looking at him and said, "Most important info first."

The band leaned forward together and all said, "Xemnas is taking us on tour without you!"

Demyx nodded in affirmation.

Dulor was silent for a long moment, putting his teacup down again with a quiet tinkle.

"... What?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Whirlwind

_**OblivionX**_

**-10-**

**Whirlwind**

They all seemed oddly chipper.

Roxas went by, grinning like mad, carting two suitcases and a backpack, with three guitars slung across it. Axel came out the door next, tipping his giant striped top hat at Xemnas and smiling cattily at him. His two spare guitars were slung across his back and his favorite was hanging in front of him. He trailed a rolling suitcase behind him, followed closely by Zexion, who was staring at Xemnas eerily. Yazoo came behind him, smiling along while carrying both his and Zexion's stuff. Dem and Xaldin came out into the hallway and into the elevator last, followed by Ais, all smiling mysteriously at the Superior.

Xemnas twitched.

"What're you all so happy about?"

"Beautiful day," rumbled Xaldin as he held the doors to the elevator open.

Xemnas suspiciously got inside and waited for them to start moving.

And waited.

He frowned at Xaldin.

"Let go of the elevator doors, Xaldin."

"One more person."

"Who-"

"_Excuse_ me."

Dulor Leblanc pushed his way into the crowded elevator, flashing a smile at his boss as he accidentally trod on the man's foot.

"Manager?!"

"That's me. You weren't thinking of leaving by yourselves, were you dears?"

"What?! When did you- where-"

Xemnas sputtered on, Xaldin let the doors close, Ais took the manager's bags, and Dulor sent the elevator down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bus sank slightly and groaned as they boarded, trooping into the familiar machine that was their home more than anywhere else they'd ever stayed. It was originally Roxas'- he'd bought it when the band was still getting on it's feet. It was a good vehicle, spacious and got good gas mileage, and the band wouldn't have anything else.

Axel leaned curiously into the 'cockpit', looking for the new driver, but it was deserted except for the unfortunate presence of Even, who ignored him. Axel sneered and withdrew, following the rest of the band to the back to stash their things.

Dulor sat down heavily at the window seat, kneading his forehead for a moment until Xemnas stepped onto the bus and strode up to him. The president stared down at him for a moment in silence.

"We're pressed for time right now."

Dulor looked up at him.

"So I'll expect a written report on where exactly you've been on my desk within the week."

The manager blinked. "You're not coming with us?"

"Well there's no need to _now_. Even will stay with you and manage your funds. I'm heading back to the main building."

"Right then. Ah... Good to see you, Manse-" He trailed off, as the President had already made his exit.

In the other end of the bus, Axel was pulling himself up onto the top bunk as Xaldin claimed the top one in the rear, Yazoo and Zexion claiming the bunk underneath the drummer's. Roxas shoved his stuff into the slot underneath the other guitarist's as Xaldin opened his laptop, turning it on and swiftly resuming typing.

Axel fell back onto his bunk with a heaved sigh, giving a whoop and punching the air.

"Home sweet home! Look around, Dem. This hunk of metal's where you're gonna live."

Roxas smiled and added, "Welcome to the _Win Boat_, Dem. How d'you like it?"

Demyx stared in awe at the whole scene. "The name definitely fits." He said at last, stars in his eyes. "Its amazing. Wonderful. FANTASTIC!" He grinned. "Where do I sleep? Not that it matters. I'll sleep on the floor, if I have to. This place is GREAT!" In his enthusiasm, he dropped all his luggage in a pile at his feet. "Oops."

Axel laughed and Yazoo got up to help gather all of Demyx's things into his arms again. Roxas looked at the two remaining bunks opposite his, one on top of the other, and said thoughtfully, "Well, there's two left, but one of them is-"

"Mine. I'm usually on top, but you can have it if you like."

Dulor picked up the last thing -Dem's notebook- and handed it to him.

"I even get a top bunk? Whoo!" Demyx dropped his stuff again, unceremoniously at the foot of the bed. He made a mental note to organize it in its proper place, later. A few seconds later and he was sitting on his bed with his feet hanging over the edge.

Catching himself smiling, Dulor turned away. He packed his things neatly into their places methodically, only startled out of his thoughts as the door to the bus suddenly slammed open. The manager straightened up, heading for the front of the bus before anyone could react.

"Xemnas...?"

The man standing in the doorway was too wild to be Manse Superior, or related to him in any way. Even, looking harried, emerged from the cockpit to intervene.

"Nope. Sorry. Name's Braig."

The man grinned and rubbed the cigarette he'd been smoking into the palm of his leather gloves, putting it out with a hiss.

His appearance was slightly alarming, in a profession where the young and beautiful made their way. He had long hair pulled back into a ponytail, colored black with gray streaks, a scarred face, and over his right eye was a black eye patch. His visible eye was amber yellow, like Ais', and his wicked grin was unnerving. Otherwise, he seemed harmless.

Even spoke for the first time in their presence, his high voice icy. "Driver. You're late. Don't tell me you were just having a smoke."

"Yeah," said Braig, "Pretty much. Where's the band?"

He looked around experimentally, as though they might be hiding behind the seats and tables. At this moment Axel burst out of the back, took one look at Braig, his eye patch, scar, the cigarette in his hand, and cracked a grin.

"Awesome! You are now officially my chain smoking buddy. Yes!" He accepted the high-five Braig offered him with enthusiasm. Roxas glared at him as he caught the last words, coming up to stand next to him. Zexion watched him suspiciously from a corner as Yazoo leaned against the wall giving him an appraising eye with an elegantly tilted head. Dulor looked up as Demyx emerged.

"Hey there!" Demyx said cheerfully, peeking around the corner. He eyed Braig suspiciously for a moment, then mentally accepted him and extended a hand. "I'm Demyx. Who're you?"

"'This the new singer? Hey, kid." He flicked the butt of the cigarette out the open door, kicked it shut, and took Demyx's hand.

"I'm Braig Freeshooter, your new driver. Call me Xigbar."

There was a tremendous crash from the back of the bus. A split second of confused silence followed as everyone looked around, and then Xaldin burst out of the back room and into the front of the bus. He clutched one of the chairs beside him with shaking hands, eyes wide. Roxas moved forward worriedly, reaching out to support him, but he shoved the younger man aside.

"X... Xigbar?"

Xigbar grinned wider.

"Hey, baby."

Xaldin flew forward to tackle him, nearly sending both of them through the door and out onto the street.

Demyx was only moderately surprised by this turn of events, mostly because of the sudden change in their drummer. It was actually pretty adorable, he decided, and immediately added this as fact to the database of his mind.

"Uh... Nice to meet you, Xigbar." He said, though the man was quite obviously distracted.

Axel stood blinking in astonishment, keeping Roxas from falling with one hand and the other aimlessly stretched toward the two men. Dulor was speechless, struck dumb with this out-of-character display. Only Zexion seemed to see any sense in things.

"What in all hells-" began Axel, only to be interrupted by the bassist-

"Xigbar is the one he's been shut in his room IMing all this time."

Everyone stared at him.

"How'd you know?" Asked Roxas, while Axel said, "Dear god, we're all turning into fags-"

Zexion only shrugged as Yazoo said evasively, "He's just ninja that way."

Meanwhile, Xigbar was rubbing Xaldin's back soothingly and murmuring into his ear, eyes closed.

After a moment, Xaldin composed himself enough to sit down, not letting go of the driver.

"How... how did you..."

Xigbar shrugged and smiled, waving at Even, who stood stunned where they'd left him.

"I know some people. I've driven limos and shit before, and I convinced ice man over there that I'd be the best for the job to drive _OblivionX_ around the country. Surprise for you, Xaldy."

"But... you were... chatting to me, just a minute ago..."

"Said I'd be right back, didn't I?"

Xaldin just leaned over and kissed him.

Axel made a gagging noise and ruined the moment by tugging Roxas away into the back room.

Demyx grinned. "Hey, Axel. Think on the bright side! He won't be on his computer so much, anymore." He laughed.

"That noise was me dropping my laptop, actually. I think it may be broken..."

"It's in pieces!" Called Axel from the bedroom.

Xaldin sighed.

"Hey. You don't need a laptop anymore. I'm right here."

Xigbar tilted Xaldin's chin back toward him and resumed the kiss with enthusiasm.

At this point Dulor coughed politely, interrupting them again.

"As much as I'm sure this is long awaited, it can be awaited for a bit longer, lads. We need to, ah, get on the road."

Leblanc was more than a little unsettled by witnessing something so private, but he hid it well enough. He shuffled a sputtering Even back into the cockpit and made sure Xigbar and Xaldin were following. The band was left in the main section of the _Win Boat _alone.

The silly grin was still stuck to Demyx's face like a sticker. "That's adorable. Isn't it adorable, Zexy?" He said cheerfully, as the bus engines roared to life.

The bus rumbled, warming up for a second, and then started to pull away into the street when something hit the door to outside. Being a popular band's bus, it was understandably reinforced so rabid fans couldn't break it down. Whatever had hit it just bounced off. However after a split second the door was kicked again, and a voice from outside yelled into the windows, "Hey! You fuckin' pricks, don't you _dare_ leave without me! Dulor! Stop the fucking bus!"

Xigbar slammed on the breaks as Leblanc got up from his seat.

Demyx hesitantly took a step toward the door.

Dulor slid in front of him, knowing who it was, and pulled open the door for his sister. Relena stood outside panting, disheveled, and carrying several bags. She seemed to be trying to decide whether to look pissed or to grin madly. The waitress then pushed and shoved her way onto the bus and dropped all of her stuff in the middle of the floor. She looked up at Dulor defiantly and by way of an explanation, said breathlessly, "You said you needed a new makeup artist."

The bus started up again, and they were on the road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	11. Scatter Heart

_**OblivionX**_

**-10-**

**Scatter Heart**

"I'm telling you Roxas, that damned C chord is impossible. Why would you…"

"… if you hadn't played for four hours straight, your hands wouldn't be that way, Axel, don't blame it on me."

"Bull shit! I was practicing _your _stupid chord…"

Their voices drifted in and out, half-asleep Dulor barely registering them. He'd be asleep on his booth already if it weren't for the likelihood of a fight breaking out. Zexion sat quietly next to him, pretending to be reading while really taking amusement in the argument across from them.

"… then show me how you're doing it, here- I can do it already and my fingers aren't all cut up…. You're doing it wrong , I knew it! Here, try…."

"You told me…. do it that way! Zexion…."

Zexion's soft voice came in a haze next to him. "….I didn't hear anything."

…anything…. anything…..

"_Can't you do anything right?"_

Dulor sat bolt upright, eyes dilated and breathing harsh. All conversation stopped, Axel and Roxas stared at him. Zexion belt down calmly to retrieve the book he'd dropped.

"Ahh…." The Dulor was frozen for a moment, pushing the memory from his mind. "Who wants tea?" There was no reply. Zexion eyed him clinically and Roxas and Axel just stared.

"I'll…. I'll go get us some." Abandoning sleepiness, he hurried from the room.

In the silence that was left, Zexion loudly turned a page.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So why shouldn't I get a name?"

"Simple. You already have one."

Dulor surveyed Relena over his tea, pondering the half-assed reversal of their roles. Around them, the busy highway diner bustled, everyone in the vicinity trying not to stare at their table and failing miserably.

"I'm in the damned band, aren't I? Why can't I change my name?"

"Because... well... Are you going to pay for it yourself?"

Ais and Aeleus stood protectively in front of the band's little corner table, staring away everyone who came too close. The waitress coming with Demyx's pancakes almost hesitated to bring them towards the table, so eerie were Ais' gold eyes as he grinned feraly at her. She scuttled off to the kitchen with only a mandatory stare and giggle after giving them to him.

Relena sat back in her seat with smugness.

"You're just against it because I'm your sister."

"I am not!" Dulor said, affronted.

"Gods know Relena's not a name that suits me. I like Larxene. Everyone likes Larxene. Don't you, Roxas? Zexion?"

She turned a creepily charming smile on the booth's other two occupants. Zexion snorted noncommittally, and Roxas shrugged.

Relena pouted, and turned to the singer.

"You like it, don't you Demyx?"

Dulor carefully looked away from him.

Demyx looked up at her, expression blank, if a little surprised at being addressed. "Mmffmm," He muttered with a shrug, mouth already full of food. He swallowed, sat down his fork, and tried again. "I mean, if you like it, it's good, but uh... Dulor doesn't have an x, either, or anything. But... I guess. I dunno."

Not missing a beat, he quickly returned to his food.

"Du_lor _doesn't have one because he's a martyr, and doesn't believe in taking credit for his work."

"'S not true. I just couldn't find a good anagram."

"You could always use Duxrol." Said Zexion nonchalantly, smiling into his book.

Roxas snickers. "Like a cross between that one Psyduck you get in red version and a barrel roll. Good one."

He and Zexion high-fived.

Relena scowled, not appreciating their help. She turned back to Dulor.

"It's not really your decision, you know. I can change my name if I want, it's not like I'm a minor or anything. I was just _nice_ enough to ask for your blessing. So there."

Dulor threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Fine! Do what you want. If I forget your silly new Larx-een name, don't blame me."

"It's a Farfetch'd, not a Psyduck." Demyx said wisely.

"Dulor, when did you last sleep?" asked Zexion without looking up.

The effect was instantaneous. Larxene/Relena sat up straighter and looked at Dulor, and the manager sighed. Roxas stared at Dulor intently, expecting a lie. The atmosphere went from calm to charged in a matter of moments.

The silence stretched as they looked at their manager expectantly.

"...Why would you think I wasn't sleeping?"

"There are bags under your eyes, the only things you drink are coffee and tea with about six sugar cubes, you move like a drunkard, and I've never actually seen you asleep. You're always awake." He raised his eyes from his book and looked the manager in the eyes.

"I also found your prescriptions. You know, the ones Larxene got for you that you haven't ever used."

"... What's wrong with you? Do you follow me around?"

"..."

Roxas interjected, "...Dulor, we don't want to pry, but we're a little worried-"

"Why the hell should you care?!" The band fell silent under his sudden outburst, as he slammed his tea down on the table.

"I've done all my work, haven't I? I've done more! Why should you bother me about my sleeping habits?"

"Because..." Zexion leaned forward. "...you're eventually going to make a mistake because of it. And I don't mean in your work."

Roxas completed it, "... You're going to get hurt."

"You thought we wouldn't notice?" Demyx said incredulously, tilting his head up slightly while his eyebrows did opposite.

"Dulor, if this band is like our family, then you're like our father. We care about you. All of us, not just me. We're not going to just sit here while you make yourself sick!"

He stood up dramatically, leaning forward slightly over the table with his palms pressed flat to its surface.

Dulor was silent for a minute, his eyes actually making contact with Demyx's- for the first time in weeks. All around them, the little diner had gone almost silent. The tabloids were probably going to make a mess of this, he thought. Smart move, Zexion. They might lose a few fans, he knew, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

"What do you all expect me to do? Take those infernal drugs you think will help me, until I get addicted to them? Until I can't think straight or- or- can't move right- or have to have my mind assessed by those damned shrinks to the point where I don't know who I am anymore and I can't-get–enough-of those-bloody-DRUGS!"

He abruptly realizing that he was standing, and his voice had escalated to yelling.

"No." He concluded in firm denial. "... I will _not_ take them. I refuse."

Demyx smacked him, right across the face. "Stop being so selfish!"

In the complete silence that followed, Larxene was heard to be snickering.

And then, surging forward, Dulor punched Demyx in the face.

The fragile table tipped over and Zexion was the quickest to scramble out of the way of the tangle.

Demyx staggered backward, tripping over one of the table legs. Well practiced, he jumped back to his feet and flung himself at Dulor, shoulder first.

Not realizing that the last time he'd ever actually fought anyone was at the age of twelve, Dulor cunningly dodged _into _the attack, landing him breathless on his back. Nevertheless, he kicked out at Demyx angrily.

Zexion had already scrambled to safety, and the two bodyguards were suddenly busy holding back an onrush of people, but Roxas leaped into the fray with no regard for his personal safety, earning himself a black eye from Dulor's flailing.

In the background, Larxene sipped her drink and said to the general public, "And that is what we call _sexual frustration_."

Demyx on the other hand, had had a lot of practice with school bullies. He managed to stay on top of Dulor with relative ease, though he was panting with exertion, and had suffered a split lip from the initial punch. "Damn it, stop being so_ stupid!_"

"Get _off_ of me." Dulor spat back, refusing to show the pain of both humiliation and several bruised ribs.

"Not until you apologize!"

"For hitting you? I'm sorry. It was a waste of my time. But I am _not _going to apologize for exercising my right not to be a drugged snot!"

"No! For treating the band like kids who don't know what they're talking about! I was sick a lot as a kid, but you know what? I got better. You have to _try_, Dulor! Not just sit around and mope about how tortured you are!" He paused to wipe a drip of blood from his mouth. "And don't try to tell me you're not sick. You _are_. You need _help_."

Dulor stopped struggling and stared up at him. Roxas sat up from where he'd fallen and put a hand to his head, wincing. The entire diner was hanging onto every word.

"...Fine. I am sorry for that."

"Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy the fight's over?"

"RELENA, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU-"

Zexion stopped a second fight before it happened, speaking up from behind Ais. "So, Dulor, will you take the pills? Or are you not done being an ass?"

Demyx stood up calmly, picked his chair up off the floor, righted it, and sat down like nothing had happened, even though the table was half way across the room.

"...I'll take the pills."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"... And why didn't you hit him in the face?"

Yazoo nodded in support to Zexion's question, adding to Demyx, "In my experience, the quickest way to shut someone up is to hit them in the face. He hit _you_ in the face."

They were discussing the fight (not the reasons for it, just the fact that Dulor pretty much failed at it) in the back of the _Win Boat_ on their bunks.

Well, Demyx was on his bunk. Yazoo was on Zexion's. With him. In his lap.

Roxas sat on his bunk next to them, cradling his guitar as he waited for Axel to finish the chord he was practicing. Dulor stood in front of them, balancing with the rocking of the van as his guitarist played, watching them intently and trying to ignore the conversation next to him.

"Do these arms look like face-hitting arms to you?" Said Demyx, raising both arms to gesture to each other. "The best I could have given is a bloody nose, which would have been hot... But unnecessary."

Yazoo laughed and Zexion tried not to, Roxas smiling as Dulor coughed lightly and ignored them, addressing Axel.

"Axel, what are you _doing_ to that poor guitar? You haven't even got the right fingering."

"Fingering really isn't my thing." Axel grinned cheekily, not appreciating the critique.

"And stop being so foul, you pedophelic sadist-"

"So says Larxene's brother." he retorted, hitting the wrong note again and scowling at his guitar.

Roxas interrupted helpfully, "He's right, though, Axel. Your fingering is wrong. It needs to be different for this song-"

"Oh give me the guitar, I'll show you."

Dulor held his hands out for the instrument confidently, and Axel sulkily gave it to him. The correct notes, at perfect rhyme, sounded skillfully from the manager's hands, matching the music Axel was supposed to be learning.

"You play?" Asked Demyx, stunned. "...I mean, you- you play, uh, good. Really good, like, seriously. ...Wow." He blushed.

"_Does Dulor play? _Seriously, Demyx. Dulor taught _me _how to play." Said Axel, annoyed at having been proved wrong. "I used to be the drummer, remember? Well, Xemnas thought I sucked." He scowled, bringing into new light his extended hatred for their boss. "So he found us Xaldin, and Dulor taught me how to play, along with Roxas after we got Zexion as a bassist. That way Marly didn't have to play guitar anymore, see? He was a _crap_ guitarist."

Dulor handed Axel his guitar back, waiting until the red-head was practicing it properly before continuing, "I tried to teach Marluxia to play properly as well, but he has no talent. No passion for anything other than vocals. Speaking of no talent, don't go complimenting like that. That was expensive tutoring from a young age- nothing more. Axel and Roxas were practically _born _to play guitars, I've just had a lot of practice."

"Well, you have to have at least a little talent," Said Demyx, going over to stand next to him. "I mean, it's more than just hitting the notes. You really do play well."

Dulor shrugged. "Both Axel and Roxas are better. I'm good at managing the band..."

He collapsed backwards into his bunk, idly watching Yazoo and Zexion making out as Roxas started on his set. Realizing what he was doing, he shook his head and looked back up at Demyx.

"...so it's my life." He said softly.

"You're a great manager, though... Probably the best, like, ever."

"Why thank you, Demyx. For what it's worth, to be brutally honest, you're the best vocalist I've ever met."

He picked up his tea from it's saucer next to him and sipped it.

"Oh, um, haha, thanks!" He fell silent for a long moment, giving Dulor a considering look. "...We make a good pair, you know?"

"...Indeed-" Dulor stopped, looked up at Demyx. He glared.

Demyx glanced away innocently, smiling ever-so-faintly.

"Dulor! Are you even listening?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back and forth, back and forth.

Pace pace pace.

Dulor stopped in front of his hotel mirror, leaning forward and placing his hands on the dresser to peer at his reflection in the dim light from the window. Eyes gaunt, but lucid. Face wane. He looked to the bottle next to his left hand, taking a deep breath.

You know, you could always try to sleep _normally_.

He turned and lay down in the bed.

The clock on the wall ticked. Cars rushed by in the street outside. He could almost hear Xigbar, in the street in front of the hotel, lighting up because there was no smoking allowed inside. Sometime tonight, Axel would probably join him.

And they got upset at _him_ for not sleeping.

Silence, then the floorboards creaked in some other part of the hotel.

Dulor stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, trying and failing to lay there with his eyes closed.

The floorboards creaked outside his door.

He considered, for a moment, rolling over and pretending to be asleep.

The door opened quietly.

He waited, completely still.

"People breathe slower when they're asleep, you know."

Dulor stopped breathing for a moment, watching the vocalist at the door.

"Did I say I was asleep?"

Demyx paused for dramatic effect, letting his slipper'd feet slide across the floor as he stepped fully into the room and closed the door. "You promised you would sleep, Dulor. It's not good to break your promises."

"Maybe I was trying to fall asleep and you foiled me."

"Tsk tsk. I heard you pacing." Demyx sat down at the foot of Dulor's bed, serious expression fading into one of gentle concern. "Dulor... Really."

"Do you always come into people's rooms like this? What if I was naked?"

Demyx opened his mouth for a witty reply, but couldn't think of one. So he just blushed. "...Bonus points."

Dulor unconsciously pulled up his sheets to his chin.

Demyx giggled. "So... Did you take your pills like you said you would?"

"... Not... yet."

"I'll have to just sit here until you do, then."

He looked at Demyx pleadingly.

"Where's the bottle? I'll get you some water... It's not that hard, really."

"I can do it myself."

"Then why didn't you take them earlier? It's almost two in the morning, silly."

Dulor rolled over, facing away from Demyx.

"... thought I could sleep without them."

"And it didn't work, did it?" Demyx smiled patiently. "How about... You only take them when you're having problems sleeping? That way you don't get dependent on them."

"I'm always having problems sleeping. Usually I just end up passing out at four in the morning every few days."

"Have you tried listening to music? Or like, waking up at the same time every morning. That works a lot better than doing the opposite at night." He moved closer to Dulor. "Actually, most cases of insomnia are caused from stress. ...So... Talking helps."

"So does sex, actu- Uh, ahem. Talking would be nice, yes."

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well... You could always talk to me about it."

"About what?"

"Whatever's stressing you out."

"Nothing's stressing me out. I've... always been this way."

"Always since when?"

"Since I was a kid, I guess. Didn't have time for sleep. Ansem always wanted me to do something."

"Wait, what, who? Ansem the owns-half-the-world's-money Ansem?" Demyx blinked.

Dulor lifted a hand from the covers to wave it dismissively.

"Yes, Ansem who invented the new way to use water for gas, revolutionizing the economy- which is actually draining the world's freshwater supply. Ansem Leblanc. He's my father."

"Your- oh, I see." Demyx paused to let this sink in. "So you... Well, that's not okay. You're overworking yourself, silly!"

"I can't abandon _OblivionX! _They're this successful because of me."

"Taking a break every now and then isn't abandoning us."

"..."

"Actually, have you ever thought how much more efficient you could be if you weren't dead on your feet all the time?"

"When am I ever dead on my feet? I hid it from Roxas for about two years, and not by looking exhausted."

"Looking exhausted and feeling it are two totally different things." Demyx had been edging slowly closer, and by now he was sitting next to Luxord with his legs crossed Indian style.

"... This is only half about my insomnia."

He looked at Demyx sitting so close to him.

"Isn't it?"

Demyx glanced away. "...It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to. We can address one problem at a time... Whatever works for you."

"What's it like?" He asked, curiously.

"...Being attracted to another man?"

Demyx fell silent, considering his words very carefully before speaking. "It's like... You know when you've been outside in the wet and cold for hours, and you go inside and it's warm? It's kinda like that... But better."

Quietly, painfully, he whispered,

"...I'm sorry."

Demyx put his hand next to Dulor's, not quite touching. "...It's okay. I don't want to try and force you into it, if it's not who you are. I'll... Get over it. Eventually."

"Demyx, it isn't that I... hate you. I like you, a lot. I wish..."

"It's okay, really..."

"I wish things had gone differently. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine, really. Don't stress yourself out about it. That'd be kinda... counter-productive."

He sighed, feeling confusion and panic hovering on the edges of his mind. With that sigh, he dismissed them.

Here goes.

_Hopefully, he doesn't secretly think I'm a prick._

"Demyx, I think I'm gay."

Demyx was stunned to an absolute silence, expression akin to that of someone who'd just been slapped across the face. "You... _Do_?"

And Dulor chuckled bitterly, "After all the shit I put you through, it doesn't even matter."

He paused.

"I asked myself why I was so scared. And I realized it was because it was true, and I didn't want to change."

"...But it doesn't really change anything, you know? It's been there all along, shoved in a corner of denial. You're still you." Demyx wrapped his arms around Dulor in a tight hug.

"It's damn well going to change my social life-"

And then Demyx's warm arms were back around him, comfortable as though he belonged there. Dulor felt himself stiffen-

But he sighed, relaxed, and leaned into his singer's arms. It was safe there. It was okay.

"You can't hate me, can you?"

"Hate you?" Demyx laughed quietly. "I could never hate you, cuz... I love you."

"I was afraid of that... I owe you something, you know. Another kind of apology."

"You don't have to apologize..."

"I think you'll want it."

Dulor turned halfway around and locked his eyes with Demyx- blue on blue. They were as beautiful as he remembered, not clouded by anger or tinted glass. Like the ocean in a storm, deep in the dark.

Dulor kissed him, trying to fix what he'd broken weeks ago, in that lonely cafe out of fear and a lie. He kissed an apology- relieved, but only because at the same time he knew it wasn't needed.

And Demyx kissed back, all the fear and anxiety that had built up over what felt like a lifetime melting away at the simple touch of another. He pulled back slowly, eyes still closed.

"...There's something I've been thinking about, lately."

"Hmm?"

"You need an 'x' name."

"You think I should do Duxrol?"

"Oh yes! It's totally perfect for you," Demyx giggled. "No, I was thinking more like... Luxord, or something. It's a good name. Like, fitting, and stuff."

Dulor cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't like Dulor?"

"I read something somewhere about not dating people with the same first initial as you..."

Dulor sniffled, offended.

"Aww, I'd date you anyway, though..."

"You would, would you? Gods, this is so strange..."

Demyx kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Not too strange, though, right?"

"Maybe... I'll think about the name..." Dulor snuggled against Demyx, out of the cold and into the warm.

Outside, Axel and Xigbar murmured as their cigarettes flared and hissed in the night. The hotel creaked and groaned, but this time Demyx's breathing kept time with the clock as it ticked on the wall. His heart beat out a song and Dulor could hear it.

_What was that? Oh yeah, sleep. Haven't seen you in a while, where've you been? _

Waiting for the fear to stop.

Demyx stroked Dulor's hair softly, head rested on his shoulder. "I'll stay with you tonight, if you try to sleep..."

"..."

"...Dulor?"

He looked down, and the manager was breathing softly into the singer's pajamas, asleep. He'd never seen Dulor this relaxed, this vulnerable before. It was always as though the man could do anything, be everywhere.

And here he lay, in Demyx's lap. Like a dream. Demyx smiled and pulled Dulor carefully down onto the bed and snuggled under the covers next to him, trying not to wake him.

The manager only shifted, holding on to Demyx even in sleep, to make sure he didn't leave.

They lay in silence, but not a consuming one. The hotel shifted, the clock on the wall ticked. Cars rushed past in the night, cats yowled on fences in the unnamed city around them. Xigbar chuckled at something Axel said outside, and Demyx breathed a lullaby into Dulor's ears, telling him he was not alone.

The bottle of pills sat unnoticed on the the table, unclaimed, unopened, and unneeded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I hate leaving this early in the fucking morning. Know what I mean?"

Axel leaned against the side of the Win Boat next to Xaldin, squinting into the sunlight. The drummer was watching as the tour buses all loaded up their tired and sometimes hung over bandies.

"...I'd like to agree with you, but we have a lot of shows to hit. You wanna do less shows?" Xaldin pointed out, unsmiling. He'd actually spent the night sleeping, unlike a smoke-smelling Axel.

"Why don't we have a private jet, at least? I mean, we certainly _make _enough... to..."

Axel narrowed his eyes, trailing off as he examined something about five trailers down. Xaldin followed his gaze curiously, at once realizing why he'd fallen silent.

A man, obviously lean but built enough not to be messed with, had exited the hotel across from theirs. He wore all black, a long leather trench coat falling to his ankles, his hands in his pockets. He had tight black pants and a black tank top, with rosy pink hair, chin length.

As he strode confidently towards his van, Marluxia smiled as though he knew they were watching. The knowing grin sent chills down their spines as he stepped up into the band's bus, a bus with the name _Scatter Heart _gratified to the side, without once looking their way.

"...Shit."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
